Real World
by PurpleCranberi
Summary: AU. Sasuke needs a break, he took a week off and heads down to the Sannin Lodge, where they promise to make your stay enjoyable and memorable. He meets Naruto, and realizes he has only seven days to talk with the blonde. Slight Sasunaru.
1. 10080 Minutes

_Hey everyone. I'm back with a new story. _

_**Summary:**_ AU Sasuke needs a break, he took a week off and heads down to the Sannin Lodge, where they promise to make your stay enjoyable and memorable. He meets Naruto, and realizes he has only seven days to talk with the blonde. Slight Sasunaru. Rated T for Safety

Warnings:Language (maybe), and slight Sasunaru. Yes you read that right, so go away if you don't like.

**Disclaimer: My lawyers have informed me, much to my disappoint me, I don't own Naruto, and I apparently owe money to the government….**

_Setting: Canada, Modern_

_Inspired by the song: Real World-Matchbox Twenty_

_Sasuke-centric_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

  
_I wish the real world would just stop hassling me!  
-Matchbox Twenty: Real World_

* * *

**R**e**a**l **W**o**r**l**d**

B**y**: **P**u**r**p**l**e**C**r**a**n**b**e**r**i

~** C**h**a**p**t**e**r** O**n**e**: **1**0**0**8**0 **M**i**n**u**t**e**s ~**

He placed his head on the steering wheel. If getting into the downtown core was troubling, getting out was worse. He had spent already twenty minutes sitting idly in his car, as a police officer attempted to direct traffic from the traffic light that for some strange reason decided to stop working. It was just his luck too. He was attempting to leave the stress behind, just to encounter a stressful traffic jam. Yes, traffic jams are stressful.

He turned off the ignition; he was going to be there for a while, might as well not waste energy along with polluting the earth with car emissions.

Just as he was about to go into a comatose state for how hard he was hitting the steering wheel, wishing the traffic to vanish, his cell phone rang.

He eyed the mechanism very carefully, and sighed. It was that sadistic human being that he was so fortunate to call his elder brother. Only brother too.

"Yes Itachi?" he asked as he actually took out his cell phone instead of using his headset. What? Its dangerous driving with a cell phone out, Sasuke isn't stupid, so he has a headset.

"Where are you?!" Itachi shrieked into the phone. "The meeting is about to start, I can only delay for so long." He announced annoyed into the phone. Sasuke on the other hand found his brother very amusing at this moment in time. Who knew that Itachi drove all the annoyances of a traffic jam away. He didn't.

"I take it Iruka didn't tell you did he?" Sasuke asked, turning his car back on, as the traffic seemed to be moving.

"Good guess," he sarcastically bit back, "What was he supposed to inform me of?" he asked slightly irritated that he couldn't physically kill his younger brother.

"I took the week off." He smiled and drove forward passed the officer directing traffic, "As of right now, I'm at the border of the city, on my way to a memorable week of no work, no meetings, no brothers, and no traffic." He proudly proclaimed. "Iruka said that since I was very stressed I should go relax, and suggested a lodge he goes to, so I took him up on it. I mean you're a big boy," he cooed into the phone, resulting in Itachi growling into the phone, "you can handle everything without me for a measly week."

"Sasuke!" Itachi gritted out, "you are informing me, the morning of a very important meeting, that you are in fact out of town heading to a place where you can relax?" he asked ready to murder said person on the other side of the phone.

"Exactly." Sasuke smirked and hung up his phone. "Good luck." He chuckled darkly, he could picture Itachi's face, and it would look something like a steam engine exploding. Yup. Definitely looks like that.

------

He pulled up the well, he would describe it as a building but it was more like a house. A colossal looking house.

In front was a water fountain with a U shape drive up, there was no parking spaces around, it was just a drive up-which made Sasuke wonder where he was supposed to park his car. However the driveway was cobblestone and it went right up to the doors of the lodge. Surrounding the driveway was grass and several tress, along with a few plants along the entrance of the lodge.

He was amazed, it was beautiful. The actual lodge was made out of wood, giving it a cabin look. It was spectacular. The windows were full length, giving a stunning view of the inside as well as the outside. . He was going to have to praise Iruka in the find of this lodge.

Looking around he stopped the car, to be greeted by a young female with her hair put into two buns at the side of her head. It was a chocolate brown colour, and her eyes matched perfectly. She strode up to his car, and politely opened his door.

"Welcome to the Sannin Lodge." She greeted and he nodded, undoing his seatbelt and stepping out of the car.

"My name is Tenten, if you would be so kind, can I park your car?" she asked her smile remaining on her face, and Sasuke was a little shocked. Where the heck would they park his car. So instead of asking his valid question like any normal person, he quirked an eyebrow, hoping to portray his question through the small gesture.

She chuckled, "our parking garage is behind the building, it's a good distance away, so we don't expect our guests to have to walk back to the lodge form the parking garage, therefore I have this job. I guess you could say I'm a valet." She chuckled lightly and Sasuke nodded, tossing his keys over to the young girl.

"Thank you." She smiled and got inside the car and drove down the cobblestone path with easy and caution. Sasuke smirked. At least he didn't get some punk who thought they could joyride in a stuck-up businessman's car.

He looked at the lodge once more, before nodding an approval.

Sasuke walked through the doors, and was floored for how gorgeous the interior of the magnificent building appeared. The walls were painted a natural tone, a sandy colour. It matched the cherry hardwood floors.

Once you open the doors, to the left there is a small split level room. A few feet into the lodge there is a step down, and it takes you into this room full of sitting space, couches hugged the inside of the walls. At the back of the open spaced room was a giant fireplace. It was beautiful, the appearance was stone, and it was not a gas fireplace. It made the space look very cozzie.

However if you ignored that small step down into that family room, type room, and continued straight, you would end up at the main reception. Where there was nobody. That's strange.

Sasuke peered around the room, and noticed something was odd. There was no one present anywhere at the lodge. If it hadn't been for Tenten he would have thought the place was deserted.

He sighed, and looked back to the door, to find Tenten smiling, bringing his suitcase with her. He had completely forgotten about that suitcase.

"Sorry." He apologized to the brunette, "I forgot about my suitcase." He said, a little upset that he had forgot about it. He, the Uchiha genius forgot something as simple as a navy blue suitcase.

"It's no problem." She smiled and walked further into the building, walking around the reception desk.

"What's your name?" she questioned, looking directly into those dark onyx eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied monotone, as he scanned the rest of the lobby area.

"Okay." She smiled and typed in the name onto a computer that was sitting on the desk, monitor facing away from Sasuke so he couldn't see what was displayed on the screen.

"Yo." A voice echoed through the lobby. Sasuke was caught off guard and turned towards Tenten, where there was now a male with silver hair, and a mask covering the lower half of his face. Who wears a mask that covers their mouth?

"Sasuke?" The man asked, taking over from Tenten as she silently left the area, and returned to the front of the building, probably to greet more guests. If there were more. It was desolate in that area, he was surprised there was someone else besides Tenten working there.

"Yes." Sasuke replied, surveying the man. He looked to be in charge. Was in semi-formal clothing, a button up top, white with navy blue dress pants. Nothing too formal, but formal-ish.

"Well, we've been expecting you." He smiled, well Sasuke assumed. There was movement of the mouth, he just was assuming it was a smile, if it wasn't, he had to say frowning for expecting someone was a bad sign, also bad for business.

"Really?" Sasuke replied sarcastically as he noticed a few more people walking through the halls of the lodge, on the upper level. The way the lodge was built is that you can see the upper level hallway, basically that's it. It overlooked the lower half, where Sasuke was currently standing.

"Yes. Sorry I know it seemed dead when you came here." He answered Sasuke's inner question of _where the hell was everyone if you were expecting me?. _"There was a meeting, most of the staff had to attend. Actually all the staff attended expect Tenten, I told her to watch out for you. I have to fill her in on the details later though." He sighed. Obviously not wanting to do that task.

Sasuke nodded.

"Also let's go over some rules while your staying here for the next, 7 days, or 168 hours, or if you prefer 10080 minutes, there are a few rules that belong to this lodge, and if you have to abide by these rules." He stated looking towards Sasuke who just nodded his head in understanding.

"Good." A glint in his eyes appeared, that had Sasuke inwardly contemplating what kind of rules these where. I mean, to get that kind of look in your eye, it was never good. It reminded him of Itachi. He shivered at the thought of another Itachi.

"Give me your cell phone." The man deadpanned, very seriously. Sasuke stared at him. Give this man, with a mask, his most prized possession, besides his car. He had to be kidding. Sadly the man was dead serious.

"No." Sasuke simply answered, glaring at the offending man trying to steal his phone. Hey for all he knew, this man wanted his phone to keep for his own personal enjoyment.

"It's required." He proceeded to tell Sasuke who just continued to glare at him. Sighing the man got up and walked towards to Sasuke.

"My name is Kakashi, and I expect you to follow the rules Mr. Uchiha. Now, as part of the lodge employees we request you give us your cellular phone, along with pager, beepers, blackberries, iPod's, MP3 players, MP4 players, iPhones, and any other electronic luxury that is not here to keep you alive; and not theatrically as in 'I'll die if I don't have contact to the outside world' I mean literally," Kakashi stated as he walked towards Sasuke, a menacing look on his face. Sasuke gulped.

"We are here to relieve stress, and make it a memorable and enjoyable time with us. And in order to do that, we need anything that may cause you stress. Beginning with your cell phone. And let me make this clear," he proceeded to lean in, "I will take it by force. I've been paid by one Mr. Iruka Umino, and he has allowed me to use force." Kakashi smirked, and straightened himself up to look at the fuming raven in front of him.

_Fire Iruka when I get back._ He mentally told himself as he stared at the man's determined eyes that were boring into his soul. He was not going to win. Might as well lose with some dignity. He went into his back pocket of his pants and pulled out the small black phone and handed it over to Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled and thanked Sasuke, and repeated the fact that no electronics, also laptops were to be forbidden. Sasuke was now cut off from the rest of the world, as Kakashi delicately explained it.

"So what is around here to do?" Sasuke casually asked as they walked up the wood steps towards, "I mean I'll be here for seven days, I'm not just going to spend it in my room." He added in so Kakashi didn't take offence, though he didn't care. But let's say Iruka would be mad if he did not do what he was told to. Iruka's paying for his stay-much to argument sakes-so he has to at least do something.

"Oh." Kakashi answered smiling again, "That's been taken care of. Our lodge doesn't allow our guests to stay in all day. We want you to live life. So depending on how long your staying, you get a few days to yourselves, however the rest of the time, you're participating in activities. Helps relieve stress and forget about work." Kakashi added in, "Since your staying seven days, two days are free, however five are filled with activates." He turned right at the end of the hallway.

"So what am I doing these five days?" Sasuke asked curiously, he was not going to be playing tennis and listening to classical music all day, he'd prefer to be in bed reading. That's how he relaxed.

"It depends on what you signed up for. Before you ask, I didn't take Mr. Umino's call, another staff member did. You'd have to consult him." Kakashi chuckled.

"Who took the call?" Sasuke asked curiously, as the door to his room was opened. He stepped in as Kakashi placed his suitcase down on the ground.

"Naruto." Kakashi muttered before he closed the door, and Sasuke was left in his room for the next seven days.

He was going to track down, the one with the name of Naruto, and discover what's in store for him, and then force him to change it to his likings.

Yes. That's exactly what he wanted to do.

* * *

_That's the first chapter. _

_Hope you guys liked it. _

**Review.**

_Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays. _


	2. An Idiot In A Chair

_Hey everyone. __This is chapter two. _

_Enjoy_

**Disclaimer: Je ne possede pas Naruto. **

I apologize in advance, they may be OOC. I apologize for that!

Everyone who reviewed thanks! It means a lot.

* * *

_From some other planet  
I get this funky high off the yellow sun.  
-Matchbox Twenty: Real World_

* * *

**R**e**a**l **W**o**r**l**d**

B**y**: **P**u**r**p**l**e**C**r**a**n**b**e**r**i

~** C**h**a**p**t**e**r** T**w**o**: **A**n **I**d**i**o**t **I**n **A **C**h**a**i**r

Sasuke woke up at the sound of knocking at his door. He briefly forgot where he was, the room was unfamiliar, but then he remembered that he had walked out of work without telling his brother, taking a week off, where a silver-haired man commandeered his cell phone.

He rubbed his eyes, and blinked at the door. It was too early for this racket.

Without even getting off the mattress the door opened very quietly and in walked in a blonde haired girl, with blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at Sasuke and walked in with a trolley behind her. Breakfast.

He nodded to her, acknowledging her presence. She smiled even wider and brought the silver trolley right up to the mattress.

"Today's breakfast is pancakes and orange juice" she proudly announced and placed a plate of pancakes on the nigh table, along with the drink. Sasuke nodded again.

"Mr. Uchiha, I was instructed to tell you that your instructor and group will be downstairs in the lobby at 10 this morning. I was informed that you should wear clothing you're not very fond of and that you should have a light breakfast, which is why you only have pancakes this morning. I hope that's okay?" the girl blurted out hurriedly, she didn't want anything to go wrong for Sasuke, and she was going to make sure he had the perfect stay.

"That's fine." He stated a little harsher then he meant, "Instructor for what?" he asked, he was curious. Instructor. This wasn't school; he didn't need to be taught how to relieve stress, unless it was Yoga. He was not that flexible so he would be screwed if it was in fact Yoga.

"I'm sorry sir, I was told it was a surprise." She muttered a little ashamed, "the owner's son took your friend's call, and he promised your friend that you would have fun if it killed you, and then stated that he wouldn't tell you a thing, therefore you couldn't argue with his logic…well what logic he has." She chuckled, and sighed. "I am truly sorry." She stated, slightly depressed.

Sasuke was handsome and she was smitten by him, knocked off her feet. She believed in love at first sight, but she also knew when to be professional. Instead of just blurting out his activites and begging him to keep it a secret she knew that she would be discovered even if he covered for her. She wasn't about to fight with the idiot over a hot, sexy, mysterious looking man.

"Right, I was also looking for…someone by the name of Naruto, I think that's what the silver-haired masked man said…"he mumbled the last bit to himself but she heard it.

"Sorry Mr. Uchiha, he's in a meeting this morning. Can I be of service?" she asked curiously, to as why he wanted to talk to Naruto.

"No, I don't think you can…uh..." he tried to remember the blonde's name, but for some reason he couldn't remember it.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I never introduced myself," she held out her hand, smiling sweetly at Sasuke who wanted to cringe for how sweet it looked, fakely sweet too, "I'm Ino!" She smiled and he nodded his head. He had not shaken anyone's hand yet, and he was not about to. He liked his own personal space.

She beamed as he just nodded his head, and excused herself from the room.

----

Sasuke read the clock it said 9:54am and he needed to head down to the lobby to discover what was up with the instructor business, he was not going to let someone boss him around and tell him how to do things, and he also wasn't going to do what he didn't want to.

He lazily dragged his feet down the stairs to see already standing in the hall four people, just waiting around for no reason. Probably for him.

There was now someone behind the reception desk. Someone Sasuke never seen before. He looked very bored; he was spinning around the chair. Such an idiot.

He had blonde hair, and his eyes were closed so Sasuke couldn't see his eye colour. He was staring at him though; he had the brightest sunniest blonde hair he has ever seen. It made him want to smile, because it made the sun hide in shame in comparison. His complexion was tanned, a complete opposite of his pale skin tone.

He deterred his gaze from the blonde to the four people standing just now a few inches in front of him.

There was two girls, one had pink hair and was animatedly chatting to the oldest of them, who was chewing on what looked like to be a stick. Sasuke shook his head and revaluated what he saw. Indeed that man with the dark brown hair was chewing on some sort of stick-figure thing. He wasn't about to press it.

The second girl was almost as old as the brown-haired male, unlike the other girl she had light brown hair, and her back was towards Sasuke, so he couldn't tell anything else about her.

The other male of the group had flaming red hair, and his arms were across his chest. He had no expression on his face, and had an aura that screamed that if you bothered him, death would be the outcome. He shivered at his cold green eyes as the stared at him. He had a tattoo on his forehead that had a symbol for love on it.

Sasuke shuffled closer to them, and then the one with the stick in his mouth came over and introduced everyone.

Apparently the strawberry blonde was Sakura; the second female was Rin _(1)_. The stoic emotionless redhead was Gaara, and just grunted as the instructor, Genma stated his name. They all worked at Sannin Lodge except Genma, he was apart of some sort of corporation that had a partnership with the lodge.

"We'll be scuba diving this afternoon, everybody ready?" he casually asked.

_Wait. Scuba diving? _

He glared at the man, who did nothing. He was immune. How that was possible, he couldn't understand. So he tried again. The man again did not budge, instead just gave him a curious look.

He then turned his attention to the redhead, who was smirking. He couldn't understand why this redhead who had an emotionless mask on a second ago was smirking.

Then he understood _his glares. They're immune because they're used to him. Shit. _He glanced back at Gaara, wanting to tear him apart for making the man immune.

"I am just going to go read a book." Sasuke announced turning to leave, before someone appeared before him.

Kakashi.

"Yo." He greeted and everyone greeted him back or nodded their head in acknowledgement-which was only Gaara.

"Sasuke where do you think you're going?" he asked innocently, as though he didn't know the raven was about to go back to bed and read. That was his idea of relaxing, not scuba diving.

"Wherever I want." He replied darkly and was about to walk passed him. He caught sight of the blonde again, that was sitting at the reception area. He was on the phone, looking very annoyed.

Sasuke was memorized by the blonde; he had the bluest eyes he has ever seen. They were breathtaking. He felt his heart beat a little faster, and he had completely forgotten there were other people in the room.

He chuckled softly, as the blonde threw the phone down; sadly it was a corded phone so it didn't land properly and instead fell on the floor, causing the blonde to jump back startled and fall on the floor.

Kakashi smirked, and glanced at the now invisible blonde (he was on the floor behind the desk).

"Sasuke did you hear a word I said?" he asked childishly, pretending to actually care whether or not he did in fact hear him. It wasn't like Sasuke was going to get a choice in the matter of going with the group or not.

Sasuke snapped back to Kakashi, and immediately wiped the smallest smile off his lips.

"What?" he asked glaring at Kakashi who just sighed.

"You have no choice to go, now go back to them." He repeated, though in a lot fewer words then he had before. He turned back to the group and gave them a V sign and disappeared. Which baffled Sasuke, people just don't disappear, but everyone didn't seem bothered by it. He decided to act as though it was normal.

He glanced at the group and sighed. He was not going to argue today. He wanted to see if the sea would stand up to those blue eyes. Though he knew already that the sea would lose to those eyes.

----

He felt ridiculous. I mean, here the great Sasuke Uchiha, who was senior-vice president of the Sharingan cooperation standing on the pier in a disgusting navy blue wet suit. It looked like rubber. Plus he had flippers, flippers! They were black, and Sasuke had almost tripped on them, about twenty times from the change rooms to the boat.

He was not happy. That was an understatement. He was beyond angry, he wanted to throw the pink-haired girl off the boat, she kept cooing over how cute he looked in a rubber looking wet suit. He thought she was crazy.

Rin was bouncing with excitement, Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to associate with someone so happy to be sinking into water, with an air supply, which he wasn't sure he should trust. I mean what happens if the equipment broke. He'd die. This was something dangerous, not at all relaxing.

He has to find Naruto, and set this straight. No way in hell is he going to attempt to scuba dive into an ocean where his air supply could break, he could forget everything Genma had stated about controlling his buoyancy, and about avoiding decompression sickness. I mean he could die easily. This was the lodge's way of relaxing. They need a dictionary.

Sasuke glanced at the group of four that were smiling sweetly waiting for him. He didn't remember why he went along with this. He was sure that this was going to be the worst mistake of his life.

He grunted and rolled his eyes as Sakura started chanting how good he looked, yet again. He knew she was lying; nobody looks good in a wet suit-nobody. Well maybe expect that blonde. AH that blonde. That's the reason he was here!

He glanced at the ocean water, nope. No comparison. His eyes did beat the ocean. He smirked. He knew it, Uchiha's are never wrong.

He approached the boat very carefully not trying to trip over his feet. Rin slapped his back and told him to stop being such a scary cat-he was not scared.

He growled at Rin who just seemed to be happier with his animistic noise (AN. I didn't want to say growl again.).

"Okay gang, let's go!" Genma stated, "Remember what I said back on the ride over. Sasuke stick with Gaara, he's a very good diver. He'll help you out if you need any. I'll be around you two more than Sakura and Rin; they are very skilled as well. Okay?" he asked Sasuke who just meekly nodded.

He wasn't sure he trusted Gaara; he had this aura of death about him. He wasn't very willing to place his life in his hands, but he couldn't argue, he was now in the middle of the ocean.

"How come the employees go on these 'adventures'? I mean don't you guys have duties back at the lodge?" Sasuke asked glancing at Gaara, who just grunted and turned to face a different direction.

"We do." Sakura squealed out, "but guests feel more relaxed when employees go out with them. I mean it just makes them feel more comfortable to be around people they had seen previously then with a total stranger." She proclaimed happily as Genma nodded happily along with her. Rin was just watching as the ripples of the water as the boat moved further into the ocean.

"Okay guys," Genma began nodding to the driver who stopped the boat, abruptly almost causing Rin to fall over. "Have fun!" he cheered, and leaned backwards into the water, and fell in.

_Fun _Sasuke mentally stated and rolled his eyes, following after Gaara.

---

The water was very cold, Sasuke felt like resurfacing and climbing back onto the boat, but he had to follow Gaara. Remembering how to Genma described how to descend into the water, he placed his hands to his sides and turned his body in an 80 degree motion downwards and began to kick his feet following Gaara.

Gaara was only slightly ahead of him, and he felt a little relaxed, he could breath without feeling like he was going to suffocate. His goggles however where bothering him slightly.

He wanted to sigh but didn't feel safe doing so, he didn't want to drown just because he had to sigh in annoyance.

Gaara turned his body around to face Sasuke and smirked. He pointed to a fish, and Sasuke followed his gaze.

He was amazed. They weren't in the tropics but there were quite a lot of interesting fish out in the water, and they weren't even that deep, or he thought. He wasn't sure what was qualified as deep to a scuba diver.

He watched the fish swim through the current with no problems, and he continued to follow Gaara through the water. Gaara showed him several interesting things, coral, seaweed (which was disgusting in Sasuke's opinion), different types of fish, didn't types of plants that grew under water.

Sasuke actually forgot about work, his cell phone, the wet suit, the goggles, and dying due to lack of oxygen. He actually enjoyed himself. Though, he will deny it if ever tortured.

And when Sasuke forgets about his cell phone that is a lot. It takes a lot for him to get work off his mind; he is a workaholic, which is probably why Iruka sent him here to begin with.

It ended sooner then he expected, though again he will deny this, and they got back on the boat. Genma said he did very well for a beginner, even if he had some difficulty evening out so that he stayed in the same place. The water pressure was a tricky thing, but then add a current, makes it harder to stay level and still.

Gaara nodded his approval, and Sakura just stated she knew it over and over, while Rin just grinned like a madman. It made Sasuke nervous to have her grinning like that. It reminded him of Itachi, stupid older brothers. I mean he couldn't escape him, no matter where he went.

---

Sasuke got back to the lodge and laid very still on the bed, he had not bothered to take a shower or change; he was back in his jeans and shirt that he had worn out to the docks. He smiled slightly. Those eyes did destroy the ocean in beauty. He figured that though. I mean he had the perfect eyes. Perfect, nothing beats that.

He sighed and looked wearily at the clock, it was only 8 in the evening, and he had gotten back at around 4, and he has been doing nothing. He was slightly excited that he had done something that not even his brother has done. Ha. He beat his brother at something.

He smirked proudly and groaned at the thought of work, I mean. He had to go back in a week. That was going to be painful.

But that was in a week, he'll be dammed if he let that destroy what he was going to be doing at the lodge. This reminded him, he has to hunt down the one named Naruto. He completely forgot about it. He played along thus far, I mean going scuba diving is not an Uchiha past time. So he would have to seek said man and make him change it before he ended up doing things he'll regret.

However as he closed his eyes, he wondered what was in store for him tomorrow; maybe he'll get to talk to the blonde. At the same time he was dreading the thought of tomorrow. Whatever was in store for him tomorrow was probably worse then today.

He groaned and turned off his light.

* * *

_So did you like it?_

_I have never gone scuba diving. So some of this information could be inaccurate, however I did look up some stuff, so I wouldn't look like a complete loser when writing up this part. _

**Read and Review. Merci.**

_Ciao. _

(1) Rin. Okay, if you don't know who she is…uh…she's a character in the manga. Anyway I have no clue what colour her hair is. Seriously, you can't really tell in black and white pictures, and I was too lazy to search for pictures, so her hair is brown, and if her hair isn't actually brown, she dyed it. Though if anyone knows her real hair colour, lemme know!!

Side Note: My school **Finally **decided to talk to each other (the joys of communication), so classes may start up in the New Year. May. Let's hope. (I can't believe how bored I am, It's almost two months and I MISS school. My friends -sob-). Anyway if that does happen, it means that I'm going to be stuffed with work, more work than now -shivers- and to try to cram all classes my schedule may be a little f-ed up, so I may end up with double classes -sniff- and they are taking away part of our summer to make up for the strike -hic- therefore there goes my update rate. It'll be down the drain. I may be lucky to update every week, lucky. Because they cancelled school right before exams (stupid bastards...though more time to study xD) they'll attempt to fix it....which won't work. I can tell you that right now, it won't work, it'll just make me fail my classes!! I need these marks, if not I get kicked out of my honours program!!! -bursts into tears- So....if it seems like i dropped off the face of the planet I'm sorry!!!

Anyway that's just a maybe.

Happy New Year; 2009 is just around the corner!!


	3. 30 In Every 100, 000

_Hey everyone. Welcome to chapter three of Real World._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be writing fanfiction about him. I think not. Therefore I do not own Naruto. **

_Hope you like this chapter._

Thank you to everyone for reviewing. I enjoy reading them xD

* * *

_I wonder what it's like to be a superhero  
I wonder where I'd go if I could fly around downtown.  
-Matchbox Twenty: Real World_

* * *

**R**e**a**l **W**o**r**l**d**

B**y**: **P**u**r**p**l**e**C**r**a**n**b**e**r**i

~** C**h**a**p**t**e**r** T**h**r**e**e**: **3**0** I**n **E**v**e**r**y **1**0**0**, **0**0**0~**

Sasuke gaped at the man in front of him.

He had reached a conclusion about Sannin Lodge. They were full of crazy people. They must have made a pact and decided to break out of the mental institution and to protect each other's identity decided to work at a lodge that would not do a background check. He'd have to speak to the manager later about that. Background checks are a very important thing to do. It prevents this.

This Ibiki person, first of all, looks as though he is trained to torture people. That is not a natural look, and if it is, he'd be afraid to find out how his parents look like. He has two very noticeable scars on his face, one from under his right eye stretching diagonally all the way to his chin, and then one under his left eye, a little less shallow looking.

Those scars were not very reassuring in this predicament. Sasuke however was too paralysed to move. I mean, the man just told him that they would be going sky-diving.

Sasuke not being an expert on recreational sports does not know a lot about these activates, however, last time he checked sky-diving involved jumping out of a plane.

The scar-faced man told him that he was booked to go with them today on this sky-diving trip. He had the wrong person; no way in hell was Sasuke jumping onto an airplane just to jump off when it wasn't on fire. He wasn't crazy, apparently they are.

His day was normal. He woke up had breakfast from the happy girl, Ino, who had insisted on talking to him for the majority of the morning, where then she then told him again that he was meeting people in the lobby. He was greeted with these people.

He stared at the man, who was smirking.

Beside the man, who was yawning, was a blonde female, her green eyes shone with boredom. She was not even looking at the raven that had his mouth still slightly open from the shock of the word 'sky-diving'. Well words.

The other male that was there was similar looking to him, except didn't have the permeant mark of a scowl on his face. He was smiling, and looked as though he couldn't stand still in one place for a very long period because he was pacing. His raven hair, messily moving with his body as he walked the length of the lobby a few times back and forth.

All the while Sasuke just stared. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. His brain was having a malfunction.

"We're just waiting for one more person before we're on our way." Ibiki spoke, not moving an inch of his body. He looked like a solider or a statue. A very intimidating statue.

"Who?" the blonde asked curiously glancing at Ibiki with an unreadable expression.

"Kyuubi." He sighed and glanced around the lobby. Okay so he wasn't a statue, he could move.

"Stupid brat, he's always late." She whined and grunted.

Sasuke's brain finally kicked back in, well sort of. I mean his brain was back online, but for a different reason.

As he turned to look around his surroundings and decide that he was in fact not dreaming, he spotted something. Or rather, someone.

The blonde-haired, blue eyed boy from yesterday. Today though he looked rushed. Sasuke watched cautiously-who wants to be caught spying on a stranger by said stranger your looking at-as the boy was sitting on the reception desk, feet not able to touch the ground as he slipped on a pair of rollerblades.

Just as he strapped on his left blade, a brunette walked up to him, and they spoke. Sasuke growled, very quietly, he had not forgotten the people that were mentally unstable behind him. He was jealous, this person knew the blonde, and was able to talk to him so casually. He wanted that.

Though he could, if he just approached the blonde.

Which wasn't going to happen. Sasuke never went up to someone without knowing what to say. He'd look like a goofball if he did.

As the brunette spoke to the blonde, his eyes widened-the blue sparkling in the lamp light, and he fastened his other blade and jumped off the desk, rolling right passed Sasuke and out the main doors, while the brunette just chuckled. The blonde gave no sign that he even realized there were other humans standing in the lobby.

Sasuke sighed and glanced back at his new tormentor. He dubbed Ibiki worse than Itachi. That is saying a lot.

"I'm not sky-diving." Sasuke sternly stated, glaring the famous trademark glare of death to the man, who was unmoved by the threat. Instead he welcomed it. He actually grinned.

"Look Mr. Uchiha, you will and are going sky-diving with the four of us. To top it off, you will enjoy it!" Ibiki threatened, taking a step forward, while Sasuke unconsciously took a step backward. Ibiki just smirked as he saw the Uchiha move backwards and returned to his original spot.

Sasuke stared dumbfounded. His glare had failed AGAIN. Not just once but twice. First with Gaara, he blamed the redhead who had a glare similar to Sasuke's which caused Genma to be immune, and now this convicted criminal (he wouldn't put it passed Ibiki) was ignoring his threatening gaze. Didn't they understand danger when it is looked upon them?

Sasuke heard ruffling from behind the other male raven that had stopped pacing and was now glaring at the intruder.

"Sorry," the person took a deep breath, "I'm late. Stupid brother was running late, I had to kick his ass out the door." The copper-redhead stated as he looked around the group.

"Liar." The blonde spoke out. "We saw your brother a second ago, he skated passed us. You're probably the reason he's late too, Kyuubi. Don't play stupid. I'm better at it." she smirked evilly, making the redhead flinch under that menacing smirk.

He put his hand behind his head and rubbed it sheepishly, "Sorry Temari." He glanced around at the rest of the group, "Obito, and Ibiki too, I apologize for being late. Oh," he glanced towards Sasuke. He had red eyes. Now Sasuke was baffled. I mean red eyes. First people just poof in and out of places (cough, Kakashi, cough), then the company, well lodge, keeps trying to kill you in "relaxing" ways. Sky-diving, just adds stress. So expecting red eyes wasn't too shocking, he was expecting that lucky charms leprechaun would come out and start searching for his lucky charms. Sasuke wouldn't put it past them, "Mr. Uchiha. My name is Kyuubi Namikaze, sorry about my tardiness." He politely stated and directed his attention back at the convict.

"Okay now that princess showed up," Ibiki stated, gaining a childish whine from Kyuubi, "let us go sky-diving!" he mockingly cheered which sounded very unrealistic, and added a fear factor into this entire jumping out of planes thing.

"I will decline." Sasuke stated, slightly apologetic, though inside he was slowly creeping away from the scar faced man, who seemed to be staring him down.

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha don't be that way. I'm your partner anyway; you'll have tons of fun. It's completely safe, only about thirty are killed" Kyuubi began, which resulted in Sasuke's eyes widening, "in about every 100,000 jumpers a year. Calm down. It's like walking down the street." He stated, slinging his arm around the raven and walked-well more like Kyuubi guided Sasuke, out the door and into a waiting car.

Once inside the car, the one called Obito, rolled down the window and screamed with anticipation. Sasuke gulped and knew his fate was sealed. He was screwed, yet again. It was quite aggravating really.

---

Sasuke glanced at Kyuubi as he strapped them together. As Ibiki had informed Sasuke, since he didn't have the proper training or no training at all to go sky-diving that he'd be strapped together with Kyuubi, who apparently was experienced.

Kyuubi didn't look much older then him, probably 25 at best. It wasn't very reassuring. Not in the slightest, but he couldn't turn back now, they were just above the drop zone, and Kyuubi had strapped them together.

He was going to have to jump, whether he liked it or not, no matter how many times his protests fell on deaf ears, he was going to have to jump, because Kyuubi was jumping and he had just strapped himself to one of his many torturers who were planning on driving him to an early grave with all this worry and stress. I mean jumping out of an airplane can scare the shit out of the sanest man, so he naturally worried. He was human, contrary to belief.

"Okay we're at 13,000 feet. Move out!" Ibiki hollered out to the group, where Obito nodded eagerly, Temari smirked and tightened her strap. Kyuubi gave thumbs up to Sasuke who did not look, just stared wide eyed at the pilot of the plane. Begging him through his eyes to help him out of this, but the pilot wasn't even looking at Sasuke.

"No chance of escaping?" Sasuke questioned Kyuubi who was also making sure they were tightly secured.

"Not a chance." He smirked and watched as Temari jumped off the plane. It seemed so simple.

If it was so simple, why the heck did it feel as though his heart was about to jump out of his chest, and he was sure his stomach was lying on the ground somewhere.

"Smile Sasuke." Kyuubi stated and proceed to jump off the plane.

The wind hit Sasuke like a brick wall, his heart rate was speeding up, but the wind was cooling him down from his nervous sweat.

Kyuubi had bent his knees, and his arms were spread wide out, just like Temari's was, and Obito who were several feet below them. Ibiki was just slightly above them. Sasuke bent his knees to mimic Kyuubi, but he refused to let go of the strap. It was his safety bar-kind of like a rollercoaster. It made him feel safe.

Kyuubi shouted out happily, while getting a glare from Temari, who then smirked when seeing Sasuke petrified face. She was enjoying his torture too much.

He was staring at the earth that they would probably collide with. His heart had slowed down, but was not back to normal, and he continued to gaze down at the earth below him. Obitio turned around in the air, somewhat like a summersault. Silently Sasuke was praying Kyuubi wasn't going to show off in the air.

Luckily for him, Kyuubi didn't.

Temari had opened her chute, and so did Obito. They were jerked upward and were now level with Sasuke and Kyuubi, which resulted in Kyuubi also pulling the cord.

Suddenly Sasuke and Kyuubi were jerked upwards. Kyuubi smirked as Sasuke face showed relief. He was now at a normal speed that didn't make his heart feel like it was jetting out of his chest. He glanced at Obito who was smirking, and Ibiki had joined them. They were sailing down towards the ground. Kyuubi in control of the cords the entire time.

Sasuke didn't even take time to enjoy the experience, though he had seen how beautiful the city looked from so high, he was concentrating on keeping his heart rate in check. He smiled lightly to himself when they reached the ground, safely, and not on any building either, or trees or water. It was an open field.

He continued to smirk as Kyuubi released the chute from them, making it fall behind them. He had done something else Itachi hasn't done. His brother would have to finally catch up to him for once in his life.

As Obito and Temari laughed in delight at the jump and the success, Kyuubi was talking with Ibiki, and Sasuke was ranting in his mind. _Never again am I doing that. I must seek and destroy Naruto._

* * *

_Hey everyone. That's chapter three xD_

_There's going to be nine chapters, and I might make this a prequel to another story. Might. Depends if I think it's better alone. Who knows? _

I've also never been sky-diving. So if any info is wrong, really sorry. I'm just making Sasuke suffer-I mean-enjoy the things I want to do, sorta. I don't think I could actually jump off a plane no matter how fun they make it seem, and scuba diving is also a no-no for me. I would probably drown.

**Review. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. **

_Next chapter he actually meets Naruto!!_

Cya.


	4. Bag Of Bones

_Hola. This is chapter four!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

Thanks for reviewing everyone!!

_Here's chapter four :P Enjoy! Also sorry for those that read the previous chapter, there were so many spelling mistakes. I was so upset when I went back through it. I have fixed that!! _

* * *

_Strange where were you when we started this game?  
-Matchbox Twenty: Real World_

* * *

**R**e**a**l **W**o**r**l**d**

B**y**: **P**u**r**p**l**e**C**r**a**n**b**e**r**i

~** C**h**a**p**t**e**r** F**o**u**r**: Ba**g **O**f** B**o**n**e**s

Sasuke blinked as the offending sunlight bore down into his eyes. He winced. Too bright too early.

Glancing at the clock it read 7:30am. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. He really didn't feel like moving. Especially since he was afraid to his very core to find out what was happening today. First Scuba diving, then yesterday Sky Diving, maybe next he'd tame a lion. Who knows?

He inwardly sighed and stretched, moving his relaxed body to a sitting position. Where he stopped. He glanced around his spacious room, eyeing his suitcase that was still very full with clothing. He spotted the item of his desire. The one thing he had begged to do while here.

But nope. Why let him do what he wants. I mean, plunging into cold water was just as fun, or jumping out of a plane that was not about to crash, is equally as fun. He shock his head, he'll never understand why Iruka recommended such a place to him, unless he was secretly hoping that these 'adventures' would kill him off from the company. But he highly doubted that. He personally believed that in his past life Iruka was Saint Nicholas.

He eyed the suitcase, willing it to come forward like his Matilda's powers. Sadly it disobey and sat there grinning at him. The zipper was making a grinning face, he just could tell.

Groaning he walked towards the suitcase and pulled out his precious.

He grinned at the item. How he missed it.

The haunting face planted on the cover of the book brought reassurance to him that he was going to be okay. He would survive.

He smirked and waltzed back to his bed to continue on with his latest obsession. Stephen King. He had started reading his novels a year ago, and had already gone through 'Salem's Lot, Insomnia, Firestarter, and The Shinning. Right now he was on Bag of Bones, and was about a quarter of the book done. He was hoping to finish it this week; however that was not the way fate wanted it.

_Fate. _He rolled his eyes; _Neji would love to hear me say that. He's always going on and on about it. _He decided now was not the time to think of his business associate who had somehow become his only friend. He needed to focus on the prize. The book.

---

Too engrossed in his novel Sasuke didn't even notice the door being knocked on. It wasn't until he heard the shuffling of noises and the door creaking open that Sasuke had noticed that someone was attempting to get his attention at the door.

He didn't even have to get off his bed to see the man enter his room with a tray of food and grin plastered on his face.

The raven placed his favourite bookmark into his book and placed it on the beside table, standing up to inspect why there was someone in his room at 8:15am (he glanced at the clock very quickly before moving).

"Mornin' Mr. Uchiha. Here's breakfast." He exclaimed placing the tray on the small table by the window.

Sasuke nodded his head and glanced back at the male. He was strange. He had purple eyeliner and lipstick. He hoped it was lipstick or he had some weird mutant disease that causes his lips to look purple. His brown hair was a complete mess as though he just rolled out of bed and placed his uniform on. Which Sasuke bet was the case.

"Anything else I can do for you ?" the man inquired as he straightened himself out and stared at the young vice-president.

"Actually there is," he began thinking back to whom he so desperately wanted to murder, "do you know someone by the name of Naruto?" he curiously asked as he took a seat on the chair beside the table the man had placed his meal down beside.

He smirked. "Yes I do." He deadpanned without elaborating or giving directions to where he was.

"Well where can I find him?" Sasuke asked annoyed. I mean he obviously asked if he knew Naruto to find the prick, so he could murder him and get away with it in the eyes of the court.

"Today is his day off he's probably being lazy downstairs somewhere."Purple make-up man bit back slightly peeved that he had to be respectful to the guests. Sasuke knew he just wanted to be rude. He felt like taunting the man but decided save all evil-Uchiha-ness for Naruto.

He nodded his head, and the purple-make-up-man glared and marched towards the door. However before he could even turn the knob a static sound emitted from the waist of the man.

"Kankuro!" a voice poured out through a small walkie-talky that was strapped to his belt. The man groaned and grab the device.

"What!" he hissed glancing back the Uchiha and turning slightly red, how embarrassing to be hollered at through a small device in front of guests.

"Have you seen my idiot brother?" the voice asked angrily. Kankuro couldn't help but chuckle, and turned back to the door.

"No Kyuubi, I haven't seen him, I suggest…" but the voice trailed as the door was closed. Sasuke glanced at the door.

Naruto was in the lodge, maybe, and he had a chance to find him before he is going to be hauled off to god knows where.

Before he walked out of his room he slipped into some other clothing that would be more appealing then just pyjama's in case that blonde was at the reception desk again. How he hoped so, but after he found Naruto.

He placed the key-card into his back pocket and plucked his wallet off the nightstand and placed it in his right pocket. He opened the door and entered the hallway.

---

He wanted to scream. Nobody could tell him the location of this Naruto. What was this guy, invisible, or had a Sasuke-sensor that warned him that he was approaching therefore he had to vacate. Every time he got a lead he'd end up at the front desk, where Kyuubi was sitting.

He glanced around the lobby once more and spotted someone. He cringed. She had pink-hair and was waving at him, in what he assumed was a flirty way (AN. Computer said this right, I don't think it sounds right, but ). How he felt like puking, but she may help lead to Naruto.

He took a deep breath, and thought of ways to run away, to escape. But she had obviously seen him, and well he needed information. So he had to suck it up, no matter how much he was crying on the inside.

"Hi." He greeted and she smiled.

"Hi Mr. Uchiha." She greeted back. He visibly stiffened.

"Sasuke is fine, I'm getting tired of the whole '' thing. That's for my dad." He replied. God that's the most he talked in his entire life, well….second most time.

"Okay Sasuke." He smile widened, and he couldn't believe he was being nice to her so he could get information. He wouldn't have even remembered her name if she wasn't named after a tree.

"Sakura I was wonder if he you knew where Naruto is?" he asked her silently praying that she knew. However it was destroyed when he noticed the look on her face. She had no clue.

"Sorry." She began, "I don't know, he tends to run off on his days off." She spoke slightly annoyed that he vanishes. He sighed. He'd been told that tons of times. Great. The guy just vanishes when he needs him.

"Oh and also," she began just as Sasuke was about to turn around and just scream in every room until he found his tormenter, "today is one of your days off, enjoy it. I'm assuming Kankuro told you. Anyway have fun. I'm off to work. If you want I have break at-" but before she could finish Sasuke had began walking away.

---

Sasuke heard the sounds of drums, very faintly though. He crept closer to the sound, it wasn't like someone was playing the drums, more along the lines of music being too loud.

He followed the sound it slowly getting louder, and he could hear a mumbled voice, obviously the singer of the song with the drums.

He approached the fireplace that was near the door of the lodge to see someone slouched against the couch, he had his eyes closed, and his three whisker scars or they could be tattoos, adorning his face. He looked very beautiful. He remembered the blonde from the other day, well two days. He would never forget that face.

"_You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you." _The scruffy voice sung through his headphones. Sasuke smirked he had an idea.

As the song continued on, he walked around the sleeping teen, and appeared behind him. He was a little bothered by the fact that he had decided to hide his gorgeous hair under a black hoodie. His hair was meant to be shinning out into the world.

Smirking he pulled the hood down, to revile golden locks. He smiled gently as he watched the blonde shift slightly and whine.

Without even glancing up to look at Sasuke, the music still hadn't paused and was still beating in the silent room.

"I can't believe you found me Kyu." He whined not even opening his eyes. "Look leave me alone. Seriously, get another person to do whatever it is. I'm off. So scat." He announced, eyes still sealed shut, and made the universal sign for shoo with his hands. Sasuke smirked wider.

His voice was so angelic sounding. He wanted to hear that voice all day and night. Anytime really. Though...he had to get the blonde's attention first. This was going to be fun.

The blonde without even cracking his eyes open, pulled his hood back over his head, "If anyone asks, you didn't see me Kyuu. If you tell anyone, I have blackmail material." He darkly stated and turned up the volume on his iPod.

Sasuke winced. The volume was very loud now. He was surprised the moron wasn't deaf. A new song but the same voice carried through the air. He pulled the hood down again in a fast motion, and walked around the chair to look at the blonde who had paused his music.

"What is it Kyuub-" before he could finish his thoughts he stopped talking. Glancing at the raven. His eyes were actually opened, obviously he realized he wasn't talking to Kyuubi. Sasuke grinned at the shocked and embarrassed expression appeared on his face, tinting his cheeks a slight pink colour.

_Adorable. _Sasuke thought as he watched the blond fumble with his headphones, plucking them out of his ears.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else." He muttered quickly.

"No problem." Sasuke responded, and glanced at the blonde. Completely forgetting about his entire search, he sat on the couch wanting to just talk to the blonde. He had a free day, Bag of Bones could wait.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He introduced extending his hand. The boy gazed at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke's heart missed a beat. His smile was breath taking.

"Nice to meet you." He firmly replied, and graciously took his hand. Sasuke smiled as he watched the blonde's smile never falter from his face. He had decided that he never wanted to see him frown.

The blonde got off the chair and walked towards a couch and sat down, the raven grinned and shifted so that he was closer to the blonde, but not directly beside him. He craved his warmth, so he was going to get as close as possible without it being weird.

"So where are you from Sasuke?" he asked curiously, intently staring at his eyes. They were very intoxicating, and drew him in, just as Sasuke was drawn to those blue orbs.

"Victoria. (1)" He replied, and the boy lit up like a light-bulb.

"You?" Sasuke questioned. I mean he had a day off, might as well get to know him right?

"Toronto." The blonde replied dryly. He brightened up though slightly, obviously thinking of good times back home, or people waiting back home. _Probably a girlfriend. _Sasuke thought, slightly he felt a pang in his heart. He didn't want to think of someone else experiencing this warmth and happiness that was enveloping the Uchiha.

"Hn." He replied looking at the bubbly teen.

"I've been to Victoria, it's very pretty. Well where I was." He added in, and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Without even thinking of what he was saying, Sasuke blurted out something, "So I bet your girlfriend misses you terribly?" he questioned looking completely horrified. How more obvious could he get.

Well he could always wear a sign that says, "I think you're so fucking cute that you have to belong to me and no other" but he assumed it'd be a little much.

"Nope. Though my roommate is waiting back home for us." He replied happily as though he didn't catch the hint or was ignoring it. Probably the latter.

"Roommate?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and looked at the boy, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I have five roommates not including myself obviously," he muttered, "He's watching the apartment while we're here." He replied and glanced at the raven who was just nodding his head in understanding.

Since he stated that they were all here, he assumed that they were visiting B.C or something, nothing more of it.

"Whose back in Victoria for you?" he asked innocently, though Sasuke wanted it to have meaning. It would be great if the blonde was finding interest in his social life, questioning if he was single. Though that was not what it sounded like.

"Nobody really. I live alone." he replied bitterly. It was true. He did have his own apartment.

"No family?" he asked again sweetly without any ill intention.

"Yeah. My brother and father are back in Victoria too. My mom is in New York." He replied looking at the blonde who happily nodded his head.

"Cool. My dad is…I think in Europe right now," the blonde muttered, "or was it South America, or it could have been Asia," he continued rambling on for a few more minutes, "well anyway he's somewhere, my mom is with him and my only other relative is here with me making my life a hell on earth. I think he was created to bother the shit out of me." He replied and look at Sasuke who was smirking amusedly at the kid.

"Can't even keep track of your parents?" Sasuke mocked, which resulted in the blonde childishly sticking out his tongue and crossing his arms over his chest. _I can make better use of that tongue. _He smirked at the idea.

"Actually," he began, "I'm surprised I even remembered their not in Toronto. I have a hard time keeping track of myself, with school, and work, that it amazes me that I even remembered their not in the country." He smiled, and Sasuke's heart skipped another beat.

"Not surprising idiot. I am surprised you even remembered pants this morning." Sasuke replied.

"Hey!" the blonde pouted, "I am not that forgetful." He whined under his breath. Sasuke smirked triumphantly. Sasuke: 1, cute blonde: 0

"So you're still in school? Senior in high school?" he questioned eyeing the blonde, he couldn't have been over seventeen, maybe eighteen.

"High school?!" he shrieked almost ripping the Uchiha's ears off, "Do I look like I'm in high school?" he questioned obviously offended by the question. Well there was no way he was in grade school. That'd be really creepy, he definitely wouldn't be working.

"Yes." Sasuke replied. He wasn't going to lie, the blonde looked very young.

"I'm probably older than you. You can't be a day over eighteen!" he exclaimed. Sasuke snorted_. Eighteen, yeah right._

"I'm twenty-three." Sasuke stated and glanced at him. His expression was priceless. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were the size of saucers.

"Okay so you're older than me." He huffed and went back to crossing his arms over his chest, and slunk lower into the couch.

"I figured." Sasuke coolly replied and eyed the blonde once more, never tearing his gaze from his face. His eyes were so breathtaking. He could get lost in them forever, if he wanted to. Which he did, he just didn't want to get beaten to a pulp for staring too long.

"I'm actually a senior, in **university**." He hotly replied, placing a great amount of emphasis on the word university.

"No way." Sasuke replied. This kid who had fallen on the floor because of a phone and pouted like a five-year old was in university. How'd he get accepted?

"So you're twenty-one?" Sasuke curiously asked. Most people graduate at the age of eighteen, then spend four years in university-if they move forward, so if it's his last year it would make him twenty-one right?

"Actually I'm twenty. I don't turn twenty-one until October." He proudly stated. Sasuke smirked. He was only three years younger than himself, meaning he wasn't as young as he thought-obviously, which was much better, because he really hated the idea of being attracted to someone much younger than him. He felt you would be another Orochimaru, which just gave him shivers.

The blonde titled his head to the side, and stared at Sasuke, who seemed very deep in thought. "Everything alright?" he questioned looking at the raven's slightly disturbed face.

"Hn." He replied and glanced at the boy. _So cute!_ He chimed in his head. "I'm fine..." then he paused, what the hell was the boy's name!

Before Sasuke could ask him for his name, which he had completely forgotten about (he was so focused on those beautiful lips moving) until someone shouted over to them.

"Yo, Naruto, Kyuubi is coming. I suggest you leave the lodge. He's fuming mad." A brunette came by and explained to the blonde. He had red triangle marks on his face, almost like paint, but not paint. It look permanent.

"Shit." The blonde muttered and stood back up, placing his hood back on his head, "Sorry I got to run, hope to see you around Sasuke." The blonde boy replied and sprinted out the doors of the lodge, while the brunette stared at Sasuke.

_I love the way my name rolled off his tongue. _He dreamily thought as he watched the boy dash across the grass. _Wait, did red-triangle guy say that his name was Naruto. _He thought back, _Shit he did. That's the guy I was looking for and here was my chance to kill him. He's too cute to kill though. _

He sighed. He was so conflicted. Kill the blonde who subjected him to this hell or just ogle him from afar. Those blue eyes, those whisker marks, that sing-song voice, and that messy sexy hair. Yes hair can be sexy.

It took three seconds to come up with the verdict. Ogling it was.

* * *

_(1) Victoria is a city in British Columbia. My dad has been there ,he said it was beautiful, so I thought why not. Since I personally want to see BC I decided to make it's the lodge's home. xD _

How'd you guys like it?

**Review.**

I've never read Stephen King's bag or bones, or any of those for that matter. I recently bought 'Salem's Lot. But I'm only on page fifty. It's really good-as of right now.

_Also that song was Three Days Grace: Just like You._

Kiwi: Finally Sasuke talks to him. Took you long enough.

Oh go back to your small corner!


	5. Kakashi the Clothing Theif

* * *

Hey everyone. This is the fifth chapter.

I wasn't going to post this yet, but my friend is really bored, so I thought to shut her up...I mean entertain her I'd post this up.

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out yet, Naruto doesn't belong to me. **

Everyone thanks for the reviews. I'm really happy people are commenting this story, I was a little worried with the idea at first. But I'm glad some people are enjoying it. Thanks to those who faved it, alerted it and faved me. Thanks.

Enjoy!!

* * *

_Boy I bet all my friends would be stunned_

_They're stunned_

_-Matchbox Twenty: Real World_

* * *

**R**e**a**l **W**o**r**l**d**

B**y**: **P**u**r**p**l**e**C**r**a**n**b**e**r**i

~** C**h**a**p**t**e**r** F**i**v**e**: **K**a**k**a**s**h**i **t**h**e **C**l**o**t**h**i**n**g **T**h**i**e**f ~**

The same thing happened the next day as it did the on his first two nights staying at Sannin Lodge. Sasuke was to meet a group of mysterious people who will take him somewhere he didn't want to go but somehow be magically forced into going, and then end up wanting to murder the hot blonde boy he met yesterday. God he was hot...however he is responsible for this chaos, but...he was just so innocent looking.

Sasuke groaned. He decided yesterday ogling was the way to go, but he still could somehow punish the blonde for his torture in his head. Yes he can. Nobody was taking that away.

He glanced at the four people standing by him. Two of them he recognized right away.

The platinum blonde with pale blue eyes, who continuously talked to him in the mornings while serving his breakfast, except this morning of course. Ino. She was wearing short shorts and a worn-down looking tang-top.

The other girl he recognized was the girl who parked his car. Her name, Tenten, which he was surprised. It was an interesting name, when you really thought about it. She had a sweet smile on her face and nodded her head in recognition of Sasuke. She was also wearing shorts and a t-shirt, but more decent looking then Ino.

The other two people there rattled his very soul. Never in his entire twenty-three years of existence did he ever see eyebrows that thick. He got shivers from seeing their green outfits, pure green. Both the top and shorts where this green colour. Now, Sasuke doesn't hate the colour green. On the contrary he finds it to be a very nice colour, but, when you see that much green, you want sunglasses-or something along those lines, it was just too much to handle. They looked like twins, except one guy was older than the other.

Just as Sasuke was debating whether to return to bed and hopefully not dream of a green monster coming to attack him in the middle of the night, they decided to talk.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha. I am Gai, we'll be rock climbing on this beautiful day. I can smell the fresh air. It'll do our youthful bodies well!" he exclaimed and flashed him a thumbs up and a blinding smile. Sasuke cringed and had to look away from the smile.

"..." what can you say to that? Sasuke was not even sure this was reality. It could be a very vivid creepy dream in replace of realty.

"Gai!" the mini-version of him shouted, "Your youthful flame burns brightly today!" he hollered at an ear-splitting level of volume.

Sasuke winced and glanced at the other two people there, who just seemed unaffected by their show-case, and were now talking amongst themselves, completely ignoring their existence.

"Rock climbing?" Sasuke curiously asked, as he glanced at the group. The two girls had now directed their attention towards him.

"Yes." Tenten replied still smiling sweetly at Sasuke.

He was a little shocked. After scuba-diving, and jumping off a plane, he was expecting to have to fight a lion. They used to do it in ancient times as a source of entertainment, though that was usually prisoners fighting a lion....but.....he was just expecting the unexpected from them. Rock climbing, didn't seem so bad. Though reading a book, and ogling Naruto was always a better choice than doing anything physical. He knew physical activates were not his forte.

"Are you wearing that out Sasuke?" Ino questioned, looking at his clothing, assessing his every article of fabric that hung on his body. Feeling slightly self-conscious, he glanced down at his attire.

He was wearing black jeans, and a midnight blue short-sleeve shirt that had the Uchiha fan on his right sleeve. What was wrong with his clothing?

"Uh. Yes?" he answered looking over her. She didn't seem particularly dressed impressively or anything to be criticising his clothing.

"You'll ruin them. You should go get something more...free..." she thought about it for a second, unsure of her wording, "so you can move around better in them. Jeans isn't such a great idea, and that shirt is stunning, you wouldn't want to ruin it." She replied.

He nodded his head in understanding, and something dawned on him. He had nothing else to wear. That's as informal as his clothing got. Sure he had several different pairs of jeans, but back home in his condo, not with him in that suitcase he brought.

He sighed and glanced up at Ino, "this is as good as it gets. I can spare these clothing." He muttered a little upset. He didn't want to ruin them if he couldn't, but it couldn't be helped.

"Nonsense." She stated, latching onto his arm. He cringed. Why did she have to touch him to tell him something? Did this conversation in any way shape or form require her to touch his being?

He glared at the offending arm, burning holes into it, hoping it would hop off of him and retreat.

"Kakashi keeps extra clothing in the back for such reasons and occasion." She stated and began guiding him towards the reception counter, where he first set eyes on the blonde boy. He sighed, _Naruto. _

She glided him back into an area he was sure off limits to guests, but she didn't seem to notice or care about the sign that hung above the door that clearly stated in big red lettering 'employees only beyond this point'.

Ino stopped inside the room, and walked over to this large wooden box. Without even noticing Sasuke unease at being inside a restricted area, she pulled out a pair of dark green military looking shorts, and without even looking at Sasuke threw them towards him.

Sasuke didn't realize he would have article of clothing flying his face, so they hit his face and fell to the ground. He growled at the offending article of clothing, and just looked up in time to get an orange t-shirt thrown at his face too, and fell to the ground atop of the shorts.

"Ino. Why are you throwing clothing at me?" he questioned harshly picking up the shorts and shirt and thrusting them at her.

"Those are spares, Kakashi tends to steal clothing from the employees if they leave them lying around in our quarters. I hope those fit, you look to be around Naruto's size, so I hope that those will fit you. Sorry for the mismatch as well, nothing can be done, unless you want a larger shirt, but it can't be baggy-we don't want you getting caught on the rocks." She told him, but about halfway through the sentence she lost him.

_Naruto's? These are Naruto's clothing. The man who is responsible for my misery here? The extremely innocent hot blonde from yesterday whose smile can light up a room? _

He smirked at the clothing and walked out of the room, while Ino didn't even notice he had left until she heard the door closing.

Sasuke walked past the other people who were going on this outing, and proceeded to march to his room. Inside he sat down on the bed and glanced at the clothing in his hands. They were Naruto's. The blonde-eyed moron who put him here.

He smirked, and took off his clothing, and changed into the green military shorts and orange t-shirt. They hugged his skin perfectly, as though designed just for him. He smiled. He loved these clothing, even if the shirt was this orange colour, and really didn't suit him. But hey, it was Naruto's shirt, the blonde Greek god's shirt. He was not about to complain about colour.

He smirked and looked himself once over, very pleased with the clothing. Strange enough he thought they would smell like moth balls from being so long in that box, maybe they weren't there for long, but it still had the lingering sent of cherries.

Since he was now wearing the proper clothing to go rock-climbing Sasuke knew he could endure the day, especially wearing Naruto's clothing.

---

The mountain they were climbing was not for beginners. So why was he here again?

Glancing at Lee, and Gai who were tightening the ropes to ensure their security he noticed that they were serious about climbing this mountain.

Horrifying looking at his death he gulped. The mountain was no Mount Everest; it didn't look that bad from the distance either. However, standing at the bottom of the mountain, he realized that it was quite large. Who in their right mind would want to climb a mountain just to get to the top? There is a reason that people build roads through mountains, so you didn't have to climb them!

He groaned. Sure they went over how to climb a mountain, it's basically straightforward.

Gai had assured him he was going to be safely secured to a line that way if he somehow misses a spot that he wouldn't come crashing down to the ground. That just made him envision himself falling to the ground and dying on impact, resulting in a death-glare being thrown at the very vast and steep mountain before him.

Tenten giggled at Sasuke's face, which was a mixture of fear (though he will never admit it, you can't hide everything), and determination, as though this is just another step in the ladder.

She tugged on her harness and jumped up and down on the spot.

Ino pulled her hair into a high ponytail and began making sure it looked okay, with no mirror's so she was using her fingers as her brush and making sure everything was perfect looking.

Gai and Lee were flashing each other their weirdly pose and spouting on about how youthful they are, or something along those lines.

Tenten walked over to the mountain and placed her hands above her head and paced her hand on a rock that was stable, and she pulled herself up. She repeated the process, but this time also used her feet, placing them between rocks, and using the strength in her legs to hoist her up.

She was about three feet in the air, when Ino went after her, though to the left of Tenten. She did the exact same thing Tenten did.

Sasuke gulped. He was going to be doing that, it freaked him out slightly. He noticed some pebbles and such fall and other rocks sift as they moved their weight off it. Though he had to do it, he was out there in the middle of....well he didn't know where hew as to be honest but he was there, with the people who would not let him leave, even if he begged-it'd be too unyouthful- wearing the guy who couldn't hang up a phone properly clothing. He smiled. It still smelled like cherries.

Sighing he walked up to the mountain and followed Tenten and Ino's examples. It was much more difficult then it seemed.

---

Sasuke literally wanted to kiss the ground. How he took it for granted.

He glared at the rest of the people, who had beaten him to the top, except Gai, he stuck around behind for Sasuke, but Lee climbed right passed him. That really struck a nerve with him.

Not only had he been beaten to the top, but on the way to the top he got four cuts on his legs and about twenty or so on his arms. Well scratches, but some would bleed, and not to mention almost having a heart-attack ten times for not being able to find a safe place to place his feet on and therefore felt trapped and helpless.

His legs felt so shaky when he tried walking towards the bus that had appeared on top of the mountain. _Those bastards drove up here! _He growled.

Gai unstrapped his harness and it fell to the bottom of the mountain, where he started, with a thud. The people at the bottom, who had been there the entire time making sure the friction from the harness and the rocks wouldn't break, highly doubtful, but slightly possible. That was their job, just to watch them climb. Sasuke envied them.

Though they also had to clean up all the equipment afterwards too.

He wobbled up the stairs of the bus and took a seat in the first row. He was not walking any further then he had to. That was a really good work out, now he won't need one for the rest of his life. No wonder professional rock-climbers are so fit, they have to be. Sasuke wished for an oxygen mask right now, he felt so out of breath, which made him feel completely pathetic.

Ino and Tenten seemed to be a little off too, but not as much as him, while Gai and Lee just scared him. After they ran around the area ten times, and did twenty push-ups. He had no idea why, but he thought they were crazy.

Plopping down in the comfortable coach chair, he closed his eyes and an image of a blonde blue-eyed tan boy popped into his head.

Oh how Naruto was going to pay for this. Yes he was. Though Sasuke had said that already a few times, and yet has done nothing to uphold the threat. However, Uchiha's never ever leave empty threats. He was going to get the gorgeously tanned blonde, and he is going to enjoy it.

He grinned as the bus pulled out and went back to the lodge.

* * *

_Hey that's chapter five! How'd you like it? _

_I know Naruto wasn't in this one either, but he's in the next one. But not chapter seven, but eight and nine he reappears again! Sorry that you have to go Naruto-less for another chapter later. _

As the previous chapters, I've never been 'real' rock-climbing. I have done the one where you climb up the wall, thing (I hated it so much, if I was more fit, I probably would have more fun. I am so weak in my arms...) So I don't know if this information is accurate either. Just go with it. It doesn't seem completely off does it?

**Review pwease!**

_Ja. _


	6. Staplers are Weapons

_Hey everyone!!_

_This is chapter six out of nine!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sasuke; Sasuke belongs to the creators; therefore the creators own Naruto, which means I don't. **

Thanks to those who keep reviewing. It really is awesome to get some feedback on the story. Also to those who alerted me and so forth. Thank You!

_Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've been...lazy. It's only up because I feel really sick right now and to get my mind off of it I decided to write this out, because I can't focus on my science. _

Enjoy.

* * *

_I wonder what it's like to be the head hancho  
I wonder what I'd do if they all did what I said  
-Matchbox Twenty: Real World_

* * *

**R**e**a**l **W**o**r**l**d**

B**y**: **P**u**r**p**l**e**C**r**a**n**b**e**r**i

~** C**h**a**p**t**e**r** S**i**x**: **S**t**a**p**l**e**r**s **a**r**e **w**e**a**p**o**n**s **

If Sasuke hadn't been so amused by the entire situation he would have found it slightly, and I mean very slightly, daunting.

Just like the previous days that week, Sasuke had woken up, had breakfast, reported to the foyer where he stood witness to a possible threatening situation, be it a hilarious threatening situation, but all the same threatening.

He was unsure as to whether, chuckle, glare at the menacing person, or just ignore it. The latter seemed to be wise, especially since the other two people there seemed very unwilling to help out the blonde.

There was a brunette with a ponytail, continuously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and yawning. He was also mumbling something along the lines of 'troublesome' but Sasuke was unsure. However the other brunette, who Sasuke recognized instantly, was clutching his sides in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He had two red triangles on each cheek, and is a friend of Naruto's.

Standing about three feet in front of the two, was the blonde of Sasuke's desire backed against a wall, while the redhead, Kyuubi, was advancing on him, with what appeared to be....a stapler?

Shaking his head slightly and blinking slowly he glanced back at the object in Kyuubi's hand, and there it was. A silver office stapler. He had opened it, and was aiming it towards Naruto who seemed to be very scared about the entire situation.

Sasuke found it humours because he knows Kyuubi is Naruto's brother (I mean it was pretty obvious, with all the employees muttering about it and such), and he was also curious to know what the idiot did to get his brother so mad.

He felt no need to help the poor blue-eyed blonde boy out of this situation. He wasn't even going to consider saving him. He knew it was Naruto's fault, for whatever reason, it was his fault and he was going to suffer the wrath of an older brother. Hopefully Kyuubi is just as evil and sadistic as Itachi. How'd he love to see that-though at the same time Naruto was so beautiful, he didn't want him hurt, but at the same time...he did put him through a lot of stuff. So, standing and watching it was.

"Kyuu, can't we talk about this?" the blonde his blue eyes dazzling, pleading with the fiery redhead.

"No." He retorted back

"But...It was an accident I swear! Please, I'm too young to die!" Naruto exclaimed frantically darting his eyes around the room searching for help, and found none.

"Then why have you been avoiding me for the past two days?" he questioned looking over at his brother. He asked softly and sweetly, but Sasuke knew, it was fake.

"..Uh...well...I wasn't avoiding you. I've been busy." He announced searching for any sign of salvation. Yet again nothing.

"Do pray tell, how the hell did you break it in half? I didn't think it was possible!" he shouted now angrily and moved a step forward, holding the stapler in front of him.

"It was an accident, it fell off the desk. I didn't mean to break it." He proclaimed pleading with his eyes; Kyuubi ignored the plea and moved forward once again.

"It's worth $1,700, I expect you to pay me back." Kyuubi stated and glanced at the blue eyed boy.

"WHAT?! I don't have that kind of cash!" Naruto whimpered.

"Then get it, unless you want staples in your forehead. I think it's justified if I do, you break my laptop I staple your forehead. Seems fair." Kyuubi smirked and clicked the staple, and let one fall out.

"I'll pay. I swear, just give me time!" Naruto retorted, attempting for the wall to move back more. Sasuke chuckled, it just sounded as though Kyuubi was a gang leader hunting down people who owe him money.

"You better." The redhead replied placing the stapler down, at a normal level, signalling the threat is over. Sasuke smirked and Naruto seemed stunned and relieved that he survived.

Without another glance Kyuubi left the room, and headed to the back room that Sasuke had been where he got the extra clothing from. He grinned at the recent memory, Naruto smelled like cherries.

"Thanks guys for the help." Naruto huffed walking towards the brunette with the triangles on his face. "I mean he was going to staple my forehead and you were just laughing. Jerk." He stated and crossed his arms. Sasuke grinned, Naruto was just too cute.

Sasuke walked over to them, where they stopped talking, realizing they weren't alone.

"Idiot." Was the first word out of Sasuke's mouth when looking the blonde over. He felt the need to point out, that the blonde haired beauty had broke a laptop-which made Sasuke wonder how that was even possible, they're pretty sturdy-and caused his blood relative to hunt him down with a stapler. That qualified him as an idiot in Sasuke's book.

The brunette with the triangles grinned at Sasuke, and the other boy who seemed to be asleep while standing, well he did nothing. Naruto glared at him, as menacing as possible-which was like a lost angry-puppy-ish look. Not intimidating in the least.

"Bastard." The blonde muttered under his breath and glanced back at the door Kyuubi had exited.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto should know better than treating paying customers with such disrespect. Though he found it oddly amusing, though anyone else where ever to even think the word 'bastard' around him, they'd be impaled with a pen. (AN: What? Pens are always around...well....when you need them they're not, but usually they're around soooo it's more accessible than other things).

"Well, get used to it, Na-ur-to I'm assuming you're stuck with me all day." Sasuke replied smugly and glanced at the three boys who seemed uninterested in this tidbit of information.

"Yeah, yeah. See how bastardy you are when you're jumping off a bridge." Naruto replied.

"Bastardy is not a word. Idiot." Sasuke replied back with laced arrogance, which just got Naruto fuming. "Jumping off a bridge?" he asked as though saying it out loud would make the words vanish.

"Yup." The brunette beside the blonde with the weird triangle shaped tattoos replied enthusiastically.

"Bungee jumping man!" he hooted and pumped a fist into the air, "Kiba's the name." he stated outstretching a hand. Sasuke just seemed to glare at the offending human flesh, and refused to touch it.

Kiba noticed this and retracted his hand, and placed it at his side, smirking as though there was no hidden insult in Sasuke's reluctance to not touch his hand, "that is Shikamaru," Kiba pointed to the sleeping male, who had yet to fall over from being asleep standing up, "and you know Naru" he replied and placed a hand on 'Naru's' shoulder.

Sasuke glared at the hand, willing it to move. Threatening to amputate it for touching the blonde. The arm just ignored his warnings. It will pay...eventually. God will smack it down, maybe. Who knows? One could wish.

"Hn." Sasuke replied to the introductions, while Naruto seemed to roll his eyes.

"He's Sasuke, and that's his way of saying, 'Wow it's great to meet you, I'm so thrilled to be in your presence, such a lowly businessman such as myself with a stick up my ass does enjoy your company and wishes for the best of luck on this venture of Bungee jumping.'" Naruto stated and grinned victoriously at Sasuke.

"Idiot." Was his wise reply.

"Oh he's the guy you were talking to on the day before yesterday about, before I came in and told you to scat because Kyuubi had requested an assassination on you, though, that didn't do you much running away did it." Kiba exclaimed though only muttered the last bit of Kyuubi, though everyone heard him perfectly clear.

"Shut it!" Naruto hissed and glared evilly-as evil as Naruto could, at Kiba. Who passed it off as nothing, which it basically was.

"Hn." Sasuke stated.

"At least around me he had more than a syllable answer." Naruto muttered darkly and puffed out his cheeks.

Sasuke smirked at Kiba, the idiot did have a point. Which baffled him, he never spoke to someone so casually that much, not even his closest person, which would be Neji. Well...the blonde was too cute to ignore.

"Alright guys ready to go?" a cheery voice asked, dragging everyone out of their stupors, and woke Shikamaru up and he just muttered 'troublesome' under his breath, though everyone heard it.

---

Okay Sasuke had done some pretty stupid things lately, though this would be the second stupidest thing he's done in the past...five days, he was still pretty sure they were trying to kill him. Namely Naruto. He was the one who had planned out all this, according to a very reliable source.

But when it all came down to it, he was sure they were attempting to kill him and not get caught and pass it off as failure of equipment and that oh well suck so to him, type of thing.

This line of bungee cord could not possible support his weight-not that he was fat, but it wasn't safe. This was like committing suicide, here take this string and jump off a bridge above water, be careful not to let the string break children. Yup, it defined safety.

Though he felt more secure about this than sky-diving. Jumping out of a plane to hit ground, verses jumping off a bridge to water. Though they do both involving jumping off/out of things for no real reason than for 'fun' but the one over water sounded just a smidge safer than to hit ground.

Mental Note: Get a dictionary to these people, they need the definition of fun to be looked up, along with relaxing.

"All strapped up?" asked a concerned voice, that had been their instructor on how to bungee jump, giving a good twenty minutes on every type of equipment and such. His name was Dan, sweet guy, sickly sweet for Sasuke's liking.

"Yup." He replied monotonously. He wanted this over and done with, that way he could plan ways to kill Itachi. Even if this was Iruka's fault, he knows he could never harm the brunette no matter how much he really wanted to at this point in time, so he settled for Itachi.

"Okay good." He smiled and practically skipped off to see how the others were doing, along with the team of people that were there, watching them dive, and another team of people by the water to help un-strap them after they jumped.

"Who wants to go first?" He questioned the three boys, pointy ignoring Sasuke. Like the newbie would go first-sure.

Kiba grinned and approached the jump area. The workers who are trained properly to set up a harness and attach the cord to a secure surface, so that it won't snap and kill the jumpers, rushed to set him up with the harness along with instructing him on what to do when jumping, and going over the risks, and such.

He nodded his head eagerly and turned around and flashed a haughty smile and proceeded to give a one finger solute and jumped off the bridge.

Sasuke watched from the top, looking over the railings of bridge to glance at the boy who was grinning happily as he now swayed with the rope. It looked simple, and fast. It was only a few seconds and he was already at the bottom, just swaying, waiting for it to fully stop before he proceeded to remove the harness, and when he did he'd be in the water.

_Hopefully it's warm. _He mused to himself as the dog-lover plummeted into the water, and resurfaced with this goofy smile plastered across his face as he directed his attention to the three of them that were standing against the railing (Naruto, Shikamaru, and himself) and gave a thumbs up, and proceed to get out of the water, where someone was waiting with a blanket and wrapped it around him.

Shikamaru was next, who just muttered another troublesome under his breath. Along with getting the lodge a dictionary he was going to get specifically this brunette a thesaurus so he can use another synonym of troublesome. It was getting a tad tedious to hear him repeatedly proclaim how troublesome something was. Though, he silent agreed. Bungee jumping equals troublesome.

Sasuke gulped he was obviously going to be next. Though he wanted to see the blonde fall...well....he could maybe sneak a peek at his chest. But Dan had stated that he should be the one to go next, even if he refused he would have to go. Just to shut them up, and to get this over with and done with.

He took a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves. It turns out, it only works for a millisecond and then he's back to staring at the laughing water below him.

The men who set the harness up on him, went through that he has to wait for the cord to stop moving before releasing himself along with what to do in case of any injury and if the cord does happen to 'snap' that he'd be safe and fall into the water, but to remember to un-strap himself from the harness fast so he doesn't get pulled under long, and such. It wasn't helping his nerves. Actually it was making him more nervous.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke jumped, but before he glared at the blonde to signal to him that he was indeed unhappy about having to do this, but Naruto seemed oblivious to the look.

As he felt himself fall the ground, he found himself slowly cursing gravity, if it weren't for it, he could be floating down instead of falling at a speed that he was sure was unhealthy. He felt the wind gush into his face, and it was cold, which was relaxing. He didn't realize he had his eyes shut until he felt a harsh tug and he was pulled up slightly and back down. Obviously the cord had reached its full length and jerked him back up slightly.

Slowly opening one eye he saw the water directly below him, not far at all, he bet if the string was a few more centimetre his hair would have skimmed the surface of the water. He smirked, and waited for the cord to stop swaying a little more before he released himself.

Once it did, he was into the cold freezing water, and glared menacingly back up at the blonde who seemed to be very amused with the Uchiha being soaked to the bone.

As the blonde got strapped in and was been given the pep talk on how he could possibly die, he thought of revenge. Sure he was going to ogle the blonde, but he could still plan out revenge. He had to do something to the blonde beside fantasize about him. He had to suffer for his suffering.

Before he could even go into a detail plan of how to take this revenged he saw the blonde jump off the bridge and his shirt rose up. His chest was well toned, which made the Uchiha smirk, Naruto was delicious looking.

_What was I thinking just before he jumped. _He thought as he stared at the blonde; slowly start to sway with the cord. He glanced at the blonde watching his body move with the cord. All thoughts stop processing after the glimpse of his sun-kissed chest.

_Must have been unimportant, I'll remember latter. _He thought as Naruto dropped into the freezing water, and resurface to have his hair sleek and wet, the Uchiha wanted to just go up to him and well...do rated R material to the blonde, even with the audience, but that damn pride that ran in his veins wouldn't let him. Yet at least. He has to take revenge.

_That's what I was thinking revenge. _He smirked. It would be so sweet!

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke, he could have sworn he heard an evil cackle coming from the heir, but shrugged it off as his imagination.

* * *

_So that's chapter six._

_Thanks for reading thus far!! _

I got word that my school is going to be forced back to work, and that government has been called back to pass the legislation or whatever. Just have to wait for them to approve, though one group already disapproved of it-bastards. Anyway that's politics. Let's just wait and see. Just gotta finish this homework, that seems never ending.

**Reviews make me smile.**

Chapter seven will be up...sometime. Thanks for reading everyone!

Oh and also Staplers can be weapons! Be careful around them.


	7. 3:30 Am Flights

_Hey everyone. I told people it'd be a while before I updated. Well sorry, I'm updating sooner. Let's just say I'm extremely stressed at this moment, and I needed to do something. Besides threatening to murder someone, though that's always fun._

**Disclaimer: As always. Me. No. Owny.**

Anyway here's chapter seven. Two more to go.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_I wonder what it's like to be the rainmaker?  
I wonder what it's like to know that I made the rain  
-Matchbox Twenty: Real World_

* * *

**R**e**a**l **W**o**r**l**d**

B**y**: **P**u**r**p**l**e**C**r**a**n**b**e**r**i

~** C**h**a**p**t**e**r** S**e**v**e**n**: **3**:**3**0** A**M **F**l**i**g**h**t**s ~

Sasuke sat silently in the car. They had taken two vehicles to go out on this particular day. However he was silently dancing inside his mind. This was his last event of the torturous vacation, and tomorrow he was permitted to whatever his heart desires. So he had begun formulating plans on stalking the blonde, or Naruto. That name fit him perfectly.

Sitting in the front of the car, was Kiba that he met yesterday. He was surprised to see the brunette dog-lover (at the beginning of the trip he wouldn't stop muttering about going home to see his baby, and at first Sasuke was surprised the man had a child, but it turned out he was referring to a puppy. He was furthermore classified as one of the crazy escapees) on this voyage. No particular reason just surprised. Though he'd never show it.

Beside the brunette driving was Kakashi. How he loathed that man. He spoke to him only on probably two occasions, and by spoke I mean he forced Sasuke to go out with these people, even at his attempts to escape. Plus he just popped out of nowhere. He was starting to believe in magic.

Beside him was someone he has never seen before. He was wearing an odd creamy white jacket that covered his mouth, almost like a mask, and was wearing sunglasses. Though he couldn't blame him, it was in fact very sunny today. Sasuke was secretly happy about that, he would really hate the idea of going down rapids on a rainy day.

Shino was that guys name; apparently he worked in the gardens at the lodge. Sasuke didn't really care, but the quietness of the car was getting to him slowly.

In the other car was Kankuro, the male servant who brought him food that one morning that Ino was getting ready for rock-climbing. And their guide, Izumo. Izumo was weird; he had his black bangs covering one of his chocolate coloured eyes.

White water rafting sounded actually interesting, to Sasuke at least. It didn't involve jumping out of off of things, plunging into unchartered territories, where sharks could have been for all he knew, or involved him climbing up a rock just for the heck of it. This seemed to be the most appealing thing out of everything he's done.

Sasuke leaned his head back onto the cool leather surface inside of Kakashi's car, and closed his eyes briefly. He had been in that car for about an hour now, and his backside was starting to get sore, but he didn't want to complain. Uchiha's don't whine.

"I got your answer; you can be my private dancer. You can be my private dancer. You, you can be my priv-" The tune rang through the air, causing Sasuke to prop one eye open to glare at Kiba who had fumbled around grabbing his phone and flipping it angrily open.

"You changed my ringtone again!" He shouted into the small device.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. So that wasn't Kiba's real ringtone. Sasuke smirked, if someone dared messed around with his ringtone they'd be lying dead in a ditch out in the forests of the Amazon, and left to die. He'd fly out just to kill them in the Amazon. They would have deserved it for touching what is his, especially his most beloved phone.

"Yes he's here." Kiba gritted out, making Sasuke open his other eye and now stare curiously at the brunette who seemed to be listening to the other voice.

"Well he's driving now. I don't really like the idea of handing over the phone to the driver just so he could crash and kill all of us." He calmly explained running a hand through his hair.

"Fine." He muttered and pushed a button on his phone, and set in on the arm rest.

"Thanks Kib." The strangely familiar voice rang out into the car. So Kiba had hit speaker. Made sense, if the person wanted to speak to Kakashi speaker was the ideal solution.

"Kakashi?" The voice rang out, and Shino actually seemed to be paying attention, which was odd. He seemed almost robotic the entire trip.

"Yes Naruto what can I help you with, that you must call and disturb me?" Kakashi asked slightly amused, and not at all annoyed.

"Uh. Well. Kyuubi made me call," he began in a low voice; "because," Sasuke could practically hear the blonde taking a deep breath, it sounded as though he or Kyuubi did something stupid. Which made sense. "Well, um. You see, Kyuubi wanted me to ask you who to call if our main computer were to say, theoretically, crash. Who would you call?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Pray tell why did the computer theoretically crash?" Kakashi asked, silently glancing at the phone and then back onto the road.

"No reason, it just did, for argument sakes." He answered swiftly, though almost everyone knew he was lying. You could practically hear Kiba rolling his eyes (He was sitting directly in front of Sasuke; he could only see his hair).

"Then I would tell my boss what happened." Kakashi answered amusement in his voice.

Naruto sighed, "And if you valued you life what would you do?" He asked Kakashi.

"Oh well that's different. I would have gotten someone else to call my boss and explain what happened to avoid any painful experiences." He countered, obviously not at all insulted that Naruto told him that he valued his life too much to tell Kakashi, and Kakashi didn't seem to disprove the fact that'd he murder his employees.

"Ah, give me a second then." Naruto replied, shuffling around. "Kyuubi Kakashi wants to talk to you!" The voice hollered, a little to close to the phone for Sasuke's liking. Though amused that the blonde was reacting this way.

"Oh no, Naru. You crashed the computer, you're facing his wrath. I have work to try and do, around the computer crash." The voice hissed back at Naruto. Naruto sighed and more shuffling was heard, before you could hear Naruto breathing through the phone.

"Look. Let me speak before you kill me." Naruto began waiting for Kakashi to argue back with him, "It honestly just crashed. I was typing in some information for a guest onto the main system and then it went blue, you know, the blue screen of death _(1)_ and so I just rebooted, thinking it'll just ask me to retype all that information. And well then it didn't boot back up. Nothing happened. No matter what I did nothing happened. I was going to call Shika down here to fix it, but it's his day off so I let him be. Now what do I do Kakashi?" Naruto pleaded with Kakashi, obviously attempting to get a sympathy vote.

"Naruto." Kakashi began, his voice completely even, without the hint of anger in it. Which surprised Sasuke, Naruto seemed reluctant to tell him of fear of death, and now he was calm. Was the blonde underestimating Kakashi's nice side.

"What have I told you about the computers?" He began his voice still calm and collected.

"Not to-" Naruto began but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Not to touch the computers right?" He began voice still calm and collected.

"Ye-" Naruto began and again Kakashi decided the blonde obviously wasn't allowed to answer him.

"Exactly. Last time you touched the computer what happened?" he asked already knowing the answer. Naruto sighed.

"The spe-" again cut off.

"The speakers broke." Kakashi answered, the blonde sighed. "You claimed they just stopped working. Which the did, which is why you're not allowed to touch the computer." Kakashi expanded.

"That wasn't-" he was then again silenced.

"I know, but the fact is, you were told not to touch the computers correct?" He asked, this time without waiting for an answer, "yet you did. The time before last the monitor screen remained black but the volume worked, and the time before last the fan inside the computer stopped working, and then before that the power supply caught fire." Kakashi began listing things off. "That's why you're not allowed to touch the computer." Kakashi stated calmly.

"But none of tho-"

"Were your fault." Kakashi stated, "I know. But the fact is, the computer hates you. Just accept it. And don't touch it!" He stated and almost snarled. That was the only hint of emotion he showed the entire time.

"Sorry Kakashi." Naruto muttered childlike into the phone. Sasuke wanted to just whine out 'aww' because he could picture the blonde, and the image was adorable. Though again Uchiha's don't show affection in front of others, in the cooing way.

"Call the MDG and bring it in. Actually get Kyuubi to bring it in. Ta Naru-" Kakashi began but Naruto cut him off.

"Wait, don't cut me off yet!" He frantically called into the phone. "I will do what you said, but I need to speak to Kiba. You still around dog-boy?" he asked.

"Yes fox-face what do you want?" Kiba asked, picking up the device.

"The tickets came in, and there is a slight, tiny, itty, bitty problem." He began in a childish tone.

"Which is?" Kiba asked, and Shino seemed now more interested in this topic.

"Whose with you at the moment?" Naruto calmly asked.

"Shino, Kakashi and Sasuke. Oh sorry rather Mr. Uchiha." He said glancing at his boss hoping his unprofessionalism (AN: apparently 'unprofessionalism' its not a word, but I don't care) would be unnoticed. Kakashi didn't seem to care.

"Kankuro in the other car?"

"Yuper." Kiba replied. "Why sup?" He curiously asked, looking back at Shino, and shrugged his shoulders.

"The tickets came in today, and well," he gulped, "Gaara, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Lee, Shikamaru and me got onto the right flight." He began, "Kyuubi, Kankuro, Ino, Shino, and you got onto the earlier flight at…"he trailed off, and whispered "3:30am."

Sasuke snickered, you could practically hear Kiba's eyes widen, and Shino seemed to stiffen. Sasuke was enjoying this too much.

"WHAT?!" The dog-lover exclaimed, disorienting Sasuke's sense of hearing. It was ringing slightly now. _Thanks._ He mentally stated.

"It wasn't my fault. They ran out of room for you guys!" Naruto huffed out. "I didn't pick who was going to be on the 3:30am, just when me and Kyuu went to pick up the tickets they gave us the two different flights. Blame Air Canada, not me." Naruto scolded.

"Goodbye Naruto." Kiba gritted out and shut his phone closed.

"He's dead." Shino stated clearly throughout the car. That was the only words Sasuke heard him utter the entire time. Kiba seemed to be nodding his head up and down with Shino's words. Sasuke was mildly amused. Poor blonde idiot.

"Ah we're here!" Kakashi exclaimed pulling into the parking lot, along side of a black sleek sports car. Kankuro was already exiting the car along with Izumo.

He couldn't wait for Kiba to tell Kankuro. It would be funny to watch. At least for him, and probably Kakashi. He could see the silver haired man stifling his laughter, though he was very poor at attempting to keep quiet about it.

---

Two and a half hours later, Sasuke was livid.

White-water rafting, wasn't as bad as the other activates, but it was still an evil recreational sport. He had dubbed the blonde now a national enemy of the Uchiha's. He was prepared to attack. Be on the offensive instead of the defensive since the blonde had already made his moves, five times.

According to Kakashi, he was the one who planned this vacation from hell. It stated off with scuba diving, then sky-diving, bungee jumping, and rock climbing. And the last was white-water rafting.

Thinking back, made him realize. He should have dubbed Naruto an enemy of the Uchiha's as soon as Kyuubi jumped off the plane with him strapped to the redhead. That would have been the perfect time.

However he was drenched in freezing water, his arms were now sore from paddling a lot, and he had to deal with three angry men who were making the ride rougher. Kankuro did not take waking up at 3:30 AM to take a flight very happily. He had planned five ways to kill him, and told Kiba he would seek Gaara for some ideas. It made Sasuke proud, there were other people who could be as cunning and vengeful as the Uchiha's. Though not on the same level as them. They could never compare.

Still. He had been through hell and back with all these 'relaxing' activates. They weren't relaxing. They were pain enduing.

He smirked as he plopped himself in the passenger seat beside Kakashi. Kiba had wanted to sit in the back with Shino to plan out the best plan at killing the blonde and getting away with it. Sasuke thought it would be pointless, Shino had only said two words the entire trip. But it was dog-boy's choice.

He was listening on the ideas Kiba was spouting, and it made him realize. Getting revenge on the blonde would be really sweet.

Inside he cackled madly. Outside he looked dead. Sadly the world couldn't hear his maniacal laughing at the thought of taking out revenge against the blonde. And he had two days to come up with the idea. Well a day and a night.

Tomorrow was his last 'technical' day at the lodge. It was his day off, but then the day after tomorrow he was leaving, and that's when he'll strike. Just before he leaves, so that the blonde can't chase after him and strangle him to death. Though he'd like to see Naruto try.

He smiled and leaned his head back. The blonde idiot popped into his head for some reason. Probably because he was thinking of revenge.

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter._

I know I skipped the entire experience of white-water rafting, but I am lazy. I am embracing my laziness.

_I'm not sure if that's the right word. But me and my dad call it that, and my dad's best friend. They were once computer programmers. So…I'm using that term. It's that blue screen you get when it crashes. _

Anyway all those things that happened to the computer, actually happened to me. Except the power-supply catching fire, that happened to my brother's friend's computer.

**Review. XD **

_I told some people already. The next chapter might take a while. And I really mean that this time! I am only done this chapter because I was too stressed out to do anything. Classes for me start on Monday, but…one of my prof's is evil. I got a very bad email regarding school. It stressed me out, stupid bastard. Anyway! Just be ready for a long wait. _

So think of this chapter as a gift. A goodbye to my vacation gift. I was hoping to finish this story before my school went off strike but what can a girl do?

_P.S. Private Dancer is Danny Fernandes. I was going to use Fantasy, but…I don't know, just went with the other one instead. (Kiba's ringtone)_


	8. Fresh Air

_Hey Everyone. Long time, I know. But I do live!! Sorry about the wait._

Anyway here's chapter eight. Hope you guys like it. I would like to say I worked really hard on it, but lying isn't very good thing to do...sometimes.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Naruto. I am not smart enough to create such a story, and I'm artistically challenged.**

Enjoy~

* * *

_Please don't break the only thing that seems to work at all  
Please don't change at all for me  
-Matchbox Twenty: Real World_

* * *

**R**e**a**l **W**o**r**l**d**

B**y**: **P**u**r**p**l**e**C**r**a**n**b**e**r**i

~** C**h**a**p**t**e**r** E**i**g**h**t**: **F**r**e**s**h **A**i**r **

Sasuke woke up the next day with Ino bringing breakfast all the while muttering about destroying blonde idiots. He had a vague idea who she was referring to, and had already begun devising a plan to take his revenge; he still had all day to plan it.

Sluggishly getting out of bed, like anyone who has a day off, Sasuke walked to the closet got dressed, and left the security of his room because for some strange reason he did not feel up to reading on this book, for some inexplicable reason. He felt like...well doing something else, and he wasn't sure what exactly that 'something else' was but it did involve leaving the confines of his room.

Walking down the stairs entering the lobby area, he walked past the empty reception desk (Why nobody was there, he didn't know and only knew he was sure that was not a good way to run a business) and into the small den area that was near the front of the door. Where he first met Naruto.

He took a seat on the comfy chair that was in the corner, and just sat there contemplating what he could possibly do for revenge when he had no resources to him at this lodge. I mean they stole his cell phone, his precious piece of technology.

While, brooding over Naruto, I mean...scheming up a plan for revenge that very person took a seat on the couch to the raven's right.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you in here on a day like this?" he curiously questioned crossing his legs and leaning back against the soft material of the couch.

Sasuke looked over at him, and turned away. He did not want to run into Naruto without a battle plan, and he clearly did not have one, or even an idea for action. This was not the way he wanted to see the blonde next.

"I'm so jealous; you're free to roam around, while I'm cooped up in here like an animal to work for ungrateful rich pricks who just want their technology back so they can keep in contact with the blessed office, because life would cease to exist if they did not contact their client to let them know of their break." Naruto huffed crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. He felt slightly insulted, I mean, he wants his technological life support back too and he was worried about work, Itachi was handling it. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing-because Itachi, no matter how much he really wishes to deny this, is capable of handling it himself- or a bad thing, because it was Itachi. Itachi was...well Itachi. However, according to the 'How to be a proper Uchiha 101' you never let yourself feel insulted, you keep a well composed mask on at all times.

"Wow it's like talking to a wall." Naruto joked and chuckled amusedly at his own brilliant joke.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, and went back into scheming, well until Naruto decided that even if he was a brick wall or stone cement he was going to harass him with his constant talking.

"I can't believe how mad people can get over a small flight at 3:30am." He began, without really caring that Sasuke was practically ignoring him. "I mean, think of it positively. You can actually sleep on those flights, even if you have no leg space and the ass in front lay's back, you can still sleep because you'll be dead tired to care of anything." He stated proudly that they were actually the ones who should be happy for the flight and that he was unlucky for his afternoon flight.

Sasuke was trying hard not to listen to Naruto, really trying. His brain was in overdrive to rid him of that voice, but it kept worming its way into his mind making him slightly, ever so slightly, listen to his ranting. Though his voice wasn't that bad to listen to and he could probably listen to it at long periods of time, but he really wanted to get his revenge more than actually listening to him.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Sasuke asked. That would get rid of him!

"Yes, but technically I am working," the blonde began, "I mean you're a guest, and I'm engaging in talking to the guests. Therefore I am talking. And also, Kakashi told me to stay away from the computer of the lodge for the rest of my existence." He huffed out.

Right, he destroyed the computer. Well that made sense to Sasuke; he would probably have told the blonde the same thing if he had been his employee. Though, truthfully he would have fired him long ago for all those things. Though, he was sure he could have overlooked it under certain circumstances....

Sasuke shock his head, his mind really needed to stop going bowling and ending up in the gutter.

"Basically you're slacking off?" Sasuke stated obviously not fooled that the blonde probably didn't want to do other work. I mean there were other things to do beside administration stuff-which involved the computer.

"Exactly." The blonde smiled and looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. Damn him for doing that. Sasuke felt trapped, how was he supposed to look away from those impossibly blue eyes when his mind was still somehow in the gutter.

Thankfully Naruto broke the contact and placed his hands behind his head. "It's sad I'll be leaving here shortly." He sighed, "I really enjoying working at the lodge, it's always a blast, especially to piss off Kakashi. Though I think there's a thief around. My clothes keep vanishing for some strange reason." He mumbled the last bit.

Without even thinking Sasuke spoke, "Why are you leaving if you like it so much?" _Great Sasuke. _His mind snidely remarked. He really should think before he speaks for being a genius and all.

"School." Was the simple reply Naruto told him.

_Of course. _His mind scolded, _he told you that he was his last year of university. _

"Ah." Sasuke smartly replied as he shifted in his seat to get more comfortable.

"Yeah, it'll be great to get back home. See how the apartment is holding up with my roommate in charge, though I'm sure he's messed it up by now. Though school will be interesting to start again, my last year. It's something to make memorable." He stated dreamily

"Hn." Sasuke answered, looking at the blonde more intently. He was surprisingly interested in the blonde's life. Not to the extent to actually help the idiot out if he happened to owe some dangerous drug lord money, but enough to be curious about his life.

"Why do you work out here when you said you live in Toronto?" He asked randomly out of the blue.

Naruto looked surprised that Sasuke remembered that conversation, but smiled anyway. "My dad owns this lodge. He lets me and my brother work up here during the summer and sometimes during winter. Since this year everyone wanted a job, and the economy is really bad he offered all of us jobs up here for the summer, paid for our flight and food, and board. Kakashi was less than thrilled to be in charge of a bunch of university students but didn't mind if it was for my dad." He smiled, "My dad is like Kakashi's role-model or something." Naruto stated clearing up any inappropriate things that were fluttering through Sasuke's head.

"That's a nice dad." He remarked, thinking about if he had ever asked his dad to give him and his friend's a job, he'd probably tell them to get off their lazy asses and start searching high and low. Even resorting to the worst possible thing in the history of humanity to get money to pay the rent.

"Yeah, he can be sometimes." Naruto smirked and glanced at Sasuke. "What about your parents?" he asked curiously.

"Dad owns Uchiha Corp, sure you've heard of it. And mom divorced dad and lives in New York. Both alive." Sasuke answered in a monotone voice.

"Yeah I've heard of Uchiha Corp. I don't live under a rock." Naruto stated, "Nice way to describe your parents. Don't be such a bastard, I mean sure they're alive but what are they like?" Naruto questioned further.

"I think my dad is an ass, and my mom is...well never around too busy enjoying her single lifestyle to give a crap about anything." He stated coldly. His parents weren't the best role models, or shouldn't even be considered role models for anyone, so he didn't like talking about them.

"Ah. Well that stinks man. My mom is probably cheating on my dad. I think at least. I don't know, only suspicion at this point in time." Naruto stated in a way to comfort Sasuke, as though saying he wasn't alone. Though Sasuke knew that, a lot of families are broken apart, and he really didn't care to be frank. His mother could be out getting high and he would not really care. And for his father, well he really didn't care what his father did either, Sasuke had his own life, and followed his own ideas not his parents and was proud to say that.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Exactly." Naruto stated. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, the blonde was really an idiot. Maybe blondes are just dumb. _(1)_

"Anyway, I'm sure Kyuubi will eventually discover my amazing disappearing act." He smiled proudly at Sasuke, once again Sasuke stared at his blue eyes, drawing him in, almost hypnotic. "I'll see you later Sasuke. Enjoy your day off, I recommend going into town they have the best coffee shop. I kid you not." He proclaimed and waved to Sasuke as he got off the couch and walked out of the room.

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes. He never really spoke about his family to anyone, though there really wasn't much to talk about, but it was strange that he told the blonde that. Maybe he was sick? Mental illness or something? Fresh air was getting to him-was making him well...talkative.

Naruto was still a public enemy to the Uchiha's but he was thinking of adding in fresh air. It did strange things to the Uchiha's.

* * *

_Anyway that's it. Last chapter coming up eventually._

_Sorry it took me a while. I have an excuse. Seriously. But...it's like everyone's excuse. School. Need I say more? _

**Review, pretty please. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

I have exams coming up next week, and then two more on March 9th & 10th. **So** expect another long wait for an update. I have to pass these...seriously I got back some of my essays and I almost cried. I've never gotten that bad on anything (math does not count) so I need to make up for it. So I'm studying my ass off. Wish me luck next week, 1st two exams are taking place!

**Thanks to everyone who reviews. You're all awesome! *gives a cookie each***

----

Side note, to everyone who reads this.

Should I make a sequel?  
It'll be a university fic, on Naruto's last year of University, and it'll actually focus on Sasuke and Naruto's "relationship".

Yes?  
No?  
I don't care  
That's the worst idea I've ever heard!  
etc...

I need your opinion's because I'm really on the boarder of this. It's like 'urgh there's so many uni fics out there, I don't want to write one' but at the same time, I think I'd be cool. But I don't know, so lemme know. Thanks!

Anyway, yeah just wondering. Cya :D

----

_(1)_ I don't mean to insult blondes. I actually believe a lot of them are intellegent, and being partically blonde-ish (sometimes in the sun my hair looks dirty blonde-i'm not blonde though just really light brown hair with natural blonde highlights) I find myself not to be completely dumb, so I don't mean any offense and sorry if I did actually offend someone.


	9. Checking Out

Hey everyone. This is the last chapter of this story.

I hope you all like it. I am updating faster than I would have, but that's a good thing right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing! It's nice to get feedback from everyone._

_Enjoy it ~_

* * *

_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here?  
__If I were someone else  
__Would this all fall apart  
__-Matchbox Twenty: Real World_

* * *

**R**e**a**l **W**o**r**l**d**

B**y**: **P**u**r**p**l**e**C**r**a**n**b**e**r**i

~** C**h**a**p**t**e**r** N**i**n**e**:** C**h**e**c**k**i**n**g **O**u**t ~**

Sasuke Uchiha was finally peacefully asleep in the comfortable queen sized bed that stood in the room. He had spent a majority of the evening yesterday making preparations, and fulfilling his revenge against the blonde.

Having practically no resources to him, seeing as his cell phone was in the clutches of a disappearing mask wearer, he was able to come up with a decent idea to take his revenge. Last night he completed it, now just for Naruto to figure it out.

As he slept a smirk found his way to his lips, obviously enjoying the prospect of the blonde getting upset. He did not suspect that his slumber would be disturbed.

CRASH.

He bolted upright in the bed and glanced frantically around the room. Sasuke is a very light sleeper and would wake up if you whispered his name, though not in the same fashion. Having something crash while you slept tended to send you on alarm, crashing sounds usually weren't good. Usually.

Mumbling something that was unrecognizable under his breath (it was a combination of fuck and shit with a hint of damn) he slowly trudged to the door.

He opened it very slowly and peeked his head outside, and was a little disappointed to be greeted with nothing. Complete emptiness.

Sasuke frowned and opened his door more and exited his room clad only in pyjamas. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was walking around in forest green pants. He wore no shirt sleeping, but that was the furthest from his mind, though it didn't help that Ino and Sakura were in a room across the hall and saw his bare chest.

He waltzed past the shocked women and turned the corner to come to a halt.

There in the hallway was Naruto gazing up at his older brother Kyuubi. Kyuubi was smirking, and Sasuke had a faint idea to as why. _Right, my revenge. _

Getting out of his sleepy stupor her smirked as he saw not only had Sasuke come to see what was wrong but so did Gaara, Kiba, the guy who kept yawning, and the girl who parked his car. They all seemed very fascinated with what was happening.

"This is some sick joke right Kyuu?" the blond protested, as he stared with wide blue eyes at his older brother. Though Kyuubi just made his smirk wider giving him a malicious feature. His red eyes held mischievous and happiness.

"Sorry Naru, not my doing but, all the same, true. Get ready." He smiled, but it was just as evil as his smirk and could almost compare to Itachi's. Maybe Itachi and Kyuubi knew each other? They held the same personality towards family. Well...Sasuke assumed.

Kyuubi glanced towards Sasuke and smiled. A knowing smile. _Does he know what I did?_ Sasuke questioned. But that was impossible. Right? There was no way Kyuubi suspected him...he covered his tracks.

Shrugging it off he watched the redhead walk away and looked at the blonde who looked baffled and horrified.

Snickering Sasuke watched as Kiba walked towards the blond cautiously. As though if he got too close the blonde would explode-like a bomb, though that was still a possibility.

"You okay dude?" The brunette asked eyeing the blonde making sure that he was still alive and in one piece, which he was. So it left the question to what was wrong. Sasuke knew though, oh how he knew.

"K..Kiba" the blonde began staring intently into chocolate brown eyes, his eyes innocent and looking hurt. For some reason a pang went through Sasuke's stomach, but he brushed it off. He was not going to feel guilty about this. Plus Naruto was over-reacting.

"What is it? What happened?" Kiba questioned showing concern for the blonde who was dressed very informally as well, which made Sasuke question the actual time, but at least he wasn't shirtless like the Uchiha, that would cause problems for the raven.

"I..I" be began tears brimming his eyes, "I am on," taking a deep breath and looking around the hall, he spotted Sasuke. Something in the way he looked at Sasuke made his heart break. However, he still didn't care, he was really overreacting. "the 3:30 flight with you." He whispered as though it was a national secret as though if he were to speak louder it would be true.

Kiba stared at Naruto. Tenten stared at Naruto. Gaara looked impassively at Naruto. Yawn-boy lazily glanced at Naruto. Sasuke well was amused.

Gaara turned around without a word. Not looking not saying maybe not even breathing and left the area.

Tenten muttered a very loud 'idiot' under her breath and stormed down the hall, all the while muttering things like 'too early for this, or big baby' and disappeared behind the corner.

Yawn-boy decided to not move and just stare at Naruto as Kiba proceeded to smack the blonde very hard-very audible sound of him hitting the blonde.

"That's what got me out of my bed on our last day here?!" he shrieked. "Naruto, you tard! What the hell!! Just deal with it, like how I have." He replied surprisingly awake and maturely.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru aka Yawn-boy proclaimed.

Naruto looked pleadingly at Sasuke who just in turned did nothing. He was not going to sympathize with the blonde. After all he caused that "pain" he was no feeling. He pulled a few strings at the airport, let's just say being Itachi's brother had one benefit. Itachi had connections.

Though, Sasuke would never ever in a million years admit that there was a benefit to having Itachi as his brother, but this was for his information only and Itachi's ex-girlfriends who helped him switch Naruto's flight.

Sasuke sighed and turned back to his room. Tenten was right it was too early for this, even though he did not know the time, he was sure it was early. He hardly slept, as much as it is fun to stare at the blonde all day he needed to sleep. So he didn't drive off a cliff later that afternoon. He somewhat grew attached to his life.

---

Sasuke had finished packing his bags, and had about forty-minutes until checkout at two. That was the time he had to leave, sadly he had not seen the blonde since. Though the blonde was probably still sulking about the flight changes. A smirk graced Sasuke's lips.

He zipped up the suitcase and grabbed the key card and proceeded to leave the room. Why spend more time in the stuffy room, whose window could not even be opened when he could very well be staring at the blond in the lobby. It was highly likely the blond might be there.

Sasuke got off the elevator and spotted an empty chair in the lobby and took a seat beside an elderly woman was attempting to find something in her oversized bag.

He sighed thinking about going back to work. That depressed him, seeing Itachi again, and having to run Sharingan he was less than thrilled to come rushing back into the scene of action, especially since Itachi was less than happy with him disappearing before the big meeting with the other companies.

He glanced over at the reception desk, eyeing Kakashi who was reading an orange book that Sasuke did not recognize but assumed it was not a 'real' book seeing as Kakashi was reading it. Probably a comic, or joke book...probably porn though.

Kakashi was very oblivious to Sasuke's stare, but he assumed the Uchiha was getting restless and probably wanted back his phone that he stole earlier that week from him.

Before his head get any more holes from Sasuke's stare boring into him, he placed the book down and went to the backroom and went to the small plastic bin that was labelled with a piece of lined paper and said the name "Sasuke Uchiha" on it. Kakashi took out the only item, the phone and headed back to Sasuke.

The raven was just staring off to space now, obviously missing punching holes into Kakashi's head with his eyes.

"Here." Kakashi stated thrusting the device into Sasuke's hand and turning back to his desk to continue reading. It was at the best part.

Sasuke stared at the device. It felt awkward having it back in his hand like it belonged there all the time. Though he did not miss it as much as he thought he would, considering how he actually rarely thought about work, though having Suigetsu in charge scared the shit out of him, but he could not be helped. Only hoped Iruka kept the workforce in one piece, two was okay too. He could fix it if it was in two pieces, a thousand pieces seemed more likely with Suigetsu in charge and harder to fix.

He ran a hand through his raven locks and closed his eyes. This was giving him a headache, and he wasn't even back at the office yet. Though of course his father probably tried to contact him and explain it was very 'Un-Uchiha ' like to ditch that meeting with Mangekyou, Uchiha Corp and Byakugan but it wasn't like he had a choice. Iruka made him feel guilty so he had to do it. Saying it was his duty as a colleague to make sure he isn't stressed out so he used his own money to pay for Sasuke's vacation.

How cruel would it have been to deny the previous Saint Nicholas the free vacation that came out of the man's pocket. He did not want to do that to Iruka, since he was sweeter than his actual father.

He let his hands fall in his lap as he switched his phone back on and noticed he had over 60 missed calls, and twenty new messages-in just a week. He groaned, he was not going to deal with that now. It was Friday, he had tomorrow to work out what happened at the office.

Getting up and taking a deep breath he walked up to Kakashi.

"Checking out." He said quietly. He really hoped to run into Naruto before he left, but he could not hang around all day, waiting for Naruto, he did have to get back.

"Okay, Sasuke. Here you are." Kakashi handed over a pamphlet and a few papers. "Tell Iruka I said hi and miss him around here." He smiled and directed his attention back to the orange book.

"Sure." Sasuke whispered and glanced around the lobby. The elderly woman was no longer there and it was deserted.

He sighed and walked towards the door turning his back onto the brightly lit up lobby. He noticed the shuffling of people down another hallway off to the side of the hallway but did not pay attention to the noise.

He wished he saw the blonde before he left. Naruto was leaving the province in a few days, and he had to get back to work because it may be in ashes. He could no longer be away from it, and was going to miss being here-it was relaxing contrary to what he initially thought. He would never recommend it though and will fringe innocence on actually saying he liked it there. Sadly Naruto did not poof into the room like Kakashi, and Sasuke felt his heart plummet. He knew he was never going to see the blonde again.

He sighed and walked towards the doors of the lodge. Outside he saw his car in the driveway with Tenten smiling brightly at him opening the door for him. Sasuke nodded his head and climbed into his car.

It was time to get back to the real world.

**End.**

* * *

_So that's it. Yeah a bad way to end the story, but hey that's realistic. Sadly._

_Hope you liked it, even with that ending. Yeah nothing really happens between Naruto and Sasuke, and I said it was slight sasunaru because of Sasuke's inner thoughts of the blonde. I could probably rate this teen but I'm just being safe with the language. _

I finished my first two exams, and I realize how much I hate multiple choice. It is the worst type of test-I think out there. Stupid answers confuse you, because they're so similar and one detail is different and you know you know it but you start doubting. GRR. It's a cheap type of test but awesome if you don't know and you have a 25 percent chance of getting it right.

Anyway...hope you enjoyed it.

The previous chapter I mentioned a sequel. You can still tell me if you want one or not. I haven't started it yet, but it seems like everyone likes the idea.

**Read and Review please.**

Thanks for reading this though!!


End file.
